Celly and Luna do Drenglaic
by korencz11
Summary: Celestia returns to a world she once visited long ago, but this time, she takes everyone else with her.


G: You've lost your way haven't you? Ah, Yes. That's it. Come closer. You've been here before, but she hasn't. You know what you must do, don't you? Time has passed since you were here last. Age after age has ended. This kingdom is nearing it's end as well, and your only way back home is to end it. You have been drawn into your nightmares once more, but this time you must also carry the weight of your sister! Are you prepared to face what lies ahead of you once again, Princess!?

C: Ah granny. You make it sound like it was hard last time. Wake up Luna. The nightmare has only just begun.

L: Hmm? Huh!? What is this sorcery! I'm... What AM I?!

C: Oh, right. This is your first time isn't it? Tell me sister, what do you remember of before we came here?

L: Well, I had just lowered the moon, and... and... I... I can't remember anything clearly after. It's all blurred, but I do remember shouting, screaming, yelling and other assorted loud noises. But one thing I do remember clearly, is that you and I were not shaped like this. What, pray tell, are we now?

C: You'll get used to it. We will be here for some time, perhaps a very long time at that. Time passes differently here, nature moves on its own, the sky's changes as if by will of the earth. The magic you and I once possessed no longer applies here, your body structure has changed to fit this world aswell. We were not the only ones pulled to this world yesterday, but as I said earlier, time is not the same. We could be the first to arrive, or we could be the last. Either way we need to move.

G: that's right princesses. Your companions have been scattered about this land, and you must find them, before this land does. Celestia, you know what happens when this land finds you, don't let that happen again. Learn from your mistakes girl, and be gone with you. It's time I take my rest.

L: What does she mean by that?

C:...

L: Celestia! You're scaring me. What does she mean!?

C: we need to go. Upsetting granny is almost as bad as letting twilight have free rein in a library.

L: Fine! But you will tell me later. Agreed?

C: Lets go.

C: Hmm...

L: what is it sister?

C: It's either been a long time since I've been here or, here is not the same last I was. It... reminds me of the old shrine before the forest, but... Oh! There she is. Hello! Are you the fire keeper?

L: fire keeper? What's that?

C: If she is, she will explain herself to you, if not, I'll tell you later.

E: Cursed undead, seek out the king, and relieve yourself of the curse you bear. I will be by your side until all hope has withered.

C: Ah. I see then... tell me maiden, do you grant the power of soul in this realm?

L: I'm so very confused. Power of soul? Sister, I grow weary of your refusal to explain.

C: All in due time Luna.

E: Yes, if thou require it of me.

C: thank you m'lady. Luna, it's time to depart. The worst of our journey will likely come under ground so let's make for that tower over there.

E: Cursed Undead, take these. They will help you in your journey. If you find a shard, bring it to me and I shall grant you it's power.

L: Sister, what is this? It almost feels like is made of gem...

C: All in due time. For now we move.

L: Is that a person? Sister, we should talk to him to see if he has any information!

C: it wasn't but an hour ago you were questioning your own form, and now you want to speak with anything you see?

L: Well...

C: Hahaha, Oh fine, go talk to him. But keep your distance. Cecile or not, it's very difficult to find something that doesn't try to kill you on sight.

L: KILL ME?!

C: go on now, you wanted to speak with him!

L: B-b-but...

C: Go, I've got your back.

L: Um... Hello there! Uh... might I have a bit of your time?

Black Smith: Listen here girl, I've been locked out of my shop. Find the key to my house and I'll speak with you.

L: O-ok... um, where might we begin to look for your key?

Black Smith: (exasperated sigh) I was out searching for my daughter in the old fort when I was attacked. It may have been then when I lost it.

L: how do I get to the old fort?

Black Smith: just walk over to that man made cave near the cliff. On the other side you shall see the fort.

L: thank you! I'll find your key in no time! Sister! I have a lead!

C: Oh? Tell me now.

L: he says he'll talk if we find the key to his house, that was lost in the fort over there!

C: ah. Alright then. That's where we'll go.

- 2

L: huh. I know he said "man made" cave, what ever that means, but this is not what I was expecting.

C: Well, "man" just happens to be the current race of our bodies, and the race of most of the intelligent creatures we'll find here, friendly or not...

L: OH, so NOW you're in a mood to explain. So tell me, what did the woman mean by "the land gets to me first"?

(A crack is heard in the distance)

C: Luna, listen to me. This land is dying. Every human here is afflicted with a curse known only as the curse of the undead. You, me, the woman in green, the man trying to get inside his house, and the others that may have followed us here, are all afflicted with it. I never want to see you experience it, but death is not permanent here. We must try and find the others, fore I fear what may happen if we die too many times... DUCK!

(Luna is tossed aside and a blade hit the floor where she was. Celestia draws her swords and cuts the hollow's arms off, and impaled it's chest. The hollow crumpled to the floor and faded to dust)

L: WHAT IN THE WIDE WORLD OF EQUESTRIA WAS THAT!? AND FOR THAT MATTER, WHY DID YOU KILL IT SO VIOLENTLY!?

C: You see, that's just it. This is not equestria. I am not a benevolent ruler here, nor am I an authority figure. This is... or was, Lordran long ago, but that age has ended and many more have risen and fallen since. As I said earlier, everything is likely out to kill you. And the only way to survive is to kill first.

L: You... sister... I don't know if I can handle this...

C: You must. Either you do or you die, again and again, and if you go hollow, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to save you.

(Luna sinks to the floor, traumatized by her sister's cold words, and begins to cry)

L: How am I supposed to react to this!? You just saved me, slaughtered a man, and told me you'd leave me for dead in the same five minutes!

C: Hey now, don't cry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just trying to explain like you wanted me to earlier. But that's not the point right now. We need to get out of here, it's not safe.

(She wipes at Luna's tears and helps her stand)

C: Can you stand?

L: Yes... Can we go back? To the place with the woman in green? I... I don't think I'm prepared to fight yet...

C: Alright. I'll teach you how there and then when we return, I want you to lead.

L: Me? Lead? I... But... you're the one whose apparently done this before! Why do I have to be the one who storms the castle?

C: come on. Let's go back. It's time you learned the rules of this world.

L: Augh! You know, this silent thing is really starting to get on my nerves sister!

(They return to majula, and Luna has regained her spirits.)

- 3

C: Alright, I'm going to teach you how to use what you have available to you. Lay out everything from your bag.

L: ok... It didn't seem like there was much in he-HOLY MOON!

(From the pouch on her belt, Luna pulls a large blue and gold ornate wooden bow, a quiver, a dagger, a short sword and scabard, and some strange arrows)

L: All of THIS was in my POCKET!?

C: In this world, that pocket may seem to have a define shape, but in truth it is an endless void used for storage. Don't try to enter it though. If you get lost inside, you may never find your way out. Hmm... It seems as if you're best suited for an archer.

L: an archer? Back home, I would fight manticores with my bare hooves. What could have possibly decided me an archer?

C: upon entering this world, one must answer a number of questions, which are then matched up to a body with attributes best suited to that personality. When I came here for the first time, I was made a wanderer, and given a curved sword and a shield made to deflect attacks that I could use to punish my foes. This time around though, it seems that I was given a short sword instead of a parring shield.

L: I don't understand everything quite yet, but from your past, I'm surprised the swords aren't bigger.

C: Ha ha, very funny. Now, let's try using these weapons. I've set up some training statutes over by the pit. I want you to try the sword and daggers before the bow. I've never seen arrows quite like these, so I want to study them.

(Luna takes up her blades and begins to walk over to the training dolls. Once Celestia is out of ear shot...)

L: HA! Try she says! I used to use these kind of weapons back home! This will take no time at all to master! I guess I'll try the sword first, as it seems the most similar to what we had back home. HAVE AT THE, KNAVE!

(She grips the sword in both hands and swings at the doll, but right before she connects, she gets hit by a ball of water)

L: Augh! What the- ahhh! Sister!

C: Not now Luna, I'm trying to see if these arrows are magically enhanced! What do you need?

(She storms over to her sister who is examining the arrow over the bonfire)

L: what is the meaning of this?

(She turns to look at Luna, soaked from the chest to her knees)

C: that would be the dolls defence mechanism. If you're too slow, it'll shoot at you.

L: I'm going to be so very bruised in the morning. Why must the water feel like it's punching me in the stomach?

C: that would be to stun you. When we head back to that fort, nothing is going to go down without a fight, and you have to be the one who kills first.

L: You have that cold reality look about you again. I refuse to be scared like I was earlier, but you're not making it any easier like this.

C: I'm sorry. I can't help but be harsh here. I... almost didn't make it back last time, and I refuse to let the same thing happen to you. Oh! Oh hohoho... (The arrows tip began to glow blue as if it were on fire, but was strangely cold to the touch...)

C: so that's what it is...

L: What what is?

C: you're not meant to be physically strong here like I am.

L: Well then! I guess I should just give up now and have you go rescue the others on your own then...

C: Ugh... Luna, it wasn't an insult. Why your being so indignant at the moment bewilderes me, but what I meant was that you are not just an archer, but also a mage. These arrows are very unique as they require high magical ability to fire. The same goes for your bow. It's a unique weapon that combines intellect and dexterity to weild.

L: Oh. Um... sorry about that. I'm just a little, jittery is all... so... I take it I should try the bow now?

(Celestia let's out an exasperated sigh, then a thin smirk.)

C: Yes... and I've got just the place in mind...

- 4

L: Sister... there is nothing here but cliffs and walls of fog. Why are we here?

C: This place is known as things betwixt, and is the true training ground for new comers to this land.

L: And, what exactly, does this place have to offer as far as a training ground goes?

C: come here. You see this? It's called a fog gate, and once you pass through it, one of two things will happen. One, it will just disappear, or two, it will solidify and become impassable from the opposite side until a certain task is completed.

L: and what sort of task might this be?

C: Well, if I tell you it'll ruin the surprise.

L: are you really doing this now?

C: mmhmm...

L: Augh! You! Why, do you always! Ahhh! Fine. I'll go. But if I get killed in here, I swear I'll-

C: I already told you, I won't let that happen. Now get your bow ready, it's time to face the nightmare.

- 5

(She enters the fog tentatively, trying to determine whether or not the fog would stay or go when she passed. When the fog dissipated, she turned around pleased.)

L: Ha! You had me worried. Tis nothing more than fog! Bring on another, I could do this all d-

(Celestia kicks Luna aside, lands on the same foot she kicked with, and slashed the dagger hollow in two.)

L: Gaaah! WHAT THE? Where was he? I didn't even...

(She kneeled over Luna, gave her a look that would comfort a bear out of fear, and slapped her across the face.)

L: Aaaah! That was very Uncalled for! What is your problem!?

C: (In a sweet voice) Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? I just wanted to make sure you know just how angry, frightened, and disappointed I am with you all at once!

L: Oh my, you are angry I see. Um, pray tell, why so serious sister? Hehe...

C: WHY SO SERIOUS!? That's twice in one day, you would have died and began to hollow, and you joke about it!? I want YOU to be serious! You could lose EVERYTHING out here! Your skin will go first, then your hair, then your MIND! All your memories will fade before you, you'll keep trying to move forward, searching for the goal you had in mind, only to fail, over and over again! Everything will fall apart around you, your body beginning to deteriorate, your skills beginning to fail you, and finally, you'll lose everything, leaving you alone to die, over and over again, until one day, you stop coming back...

(She turns away, teary eyed and infuriated, trying to regain her composure under all the pent up emotion she just released.)

L: Celestia... I'm sorry... I didn't know... Is that what happened to you? When you came here?

C: I guess it's about time I told you then. Come on. We're going back to majula.

- 6

C: It was years ago, some time before you came home, before twilight and her friends were even a thought. I remember it so clearly, but it was almost like a dream. I was on my throne, getting ready for the day ahead when I received a letter from some robbed figure who disappeared as soon as she showed up. The letter read,"my dearest princess, I feel as if you've become complacent. Tonight you will dream of a world you never imagined could exist. A world where you are free to act as you will, and your only job is to save the land. But when you wake, the dream will become real, and I need you to save me within it... see you in Lordran, princess..."

Of course, I was skeptical at first, but none the less, I took caution. I told the scribe at the time that I would be out of country that night on urgent business and need to have the kingdom tended to. Later that day, I decided to visit the abandoned castle. I couldn't think why I chose that spot exactly, I was drawn to it... When I reached the old thrones I saw the figure again. When I was about to speak, she cut me off and began herself. "My dear princess, I'm glad you've joined me here. At least this way, no one will notice that you've magically disappeared. I'm sorry I have to do this, but its time for the nightmare to begin." She pulled a bell from under her cloak and rang it. From under me appeared what seemed to be a mirror at first, but then she caught my eye as she began to take off her hood. Suddenly, I felt very tired. I could no longer stand, or keep my eyes open and I collapsed.

When I woke, everything had changed. My body was what you're seeing now, my magic had no outlet, and I was alone in what seemed to be a prison of some sort. I sat there, trapped, on the cold decrepit stone floor, when above me I heard a moan. A body fell to the floor in front of me and above a man clad in armor stared me down. "Take it" he said, then vanished. I looked to the corpse and there was a key on it. That key opened my cell and I was freed. He had left messages for me and I learned of the world. I experienced everything, the good, what little there was, and the bad. I died, numerous times. In fact, thinking on it now, I was partially hollow my entire journey, but I didn't give in. Until... forgive me, these are some of the more painful memories. Anyway, I had been accompanied on parts of my journey by various people who weren't completely insane one of such I called my dear friend, almost developed feelings, no, did develop feelings for. He was very kind, the only thing I could cling to in this hell. He saved me at my lowest point, and helped me on more than one occasion, but he was always searching for something. His own sun. If only I could have brought him home... He could have had it. Finally near the end of my journey, after I had traversed the tomb, defeated the corrupted kings, and slain the dragon betrayer, I finally destroyed the incarnate of chaos. I was almost done. All the pain and suffering was coming to an end. But it wasn't over. The worst was just around the corner. On my way out of the lava covered Izalith, there he was before me. He had shown signs of depression when I met him on the way down, but I didn't think he... (She swallows her tears) would give in. He had hollowed. A bug had taken his mind, and his memories lost. He kept rambling "I've finally found it! I've found my own sun! Oh Celestia look, I have it! But you... you're going to take it away from me! You want it for yourself! You'll never have it! I won't let you!" He impaled me. That straight sword I'd seen so many times at my side, defeating my enemies, was piercing my heart, in more ways than one. I couldn't bring my self to leave him like that. I keep going back trying to save him, pleading with him, "Solaire it's me, your friend Celly. Don't you remember? Please, don't do this. I can't. Please, please, please..." seven times. He killed me seven times, with everything in his arsenal. When I went down for the eighth, my heart had hardened. I didn't even try to speak. His rambling had worsened, screaming over and over again, "you won't have it, You Won't Have It, YOU WON'T HAVE IT!" The only way I saw just to be rid of him was the same way he did me. I shot him with the very lightning he taught me to use and impaled his heart as he did mine so many times before. I wasn't phased by my action until he spoke his final words, "Celly, did you see it? Did you see my sun? My sun... It's fading... It's fading..." He died in my arms, for the last time. I caved in. I sat with his corpse for so very long, crying over the death of the only friend I had in this cold dying land. I kept his things, to have a reminder of what had occurred, to preserve the memory of my friend. And the serpent took me to see the king. In the state I was in, were I home I think I might have destroyed everything. I slaughtered Gwyn's knights, over and over. I even returned to the bonfire, just so I could kill them again. I finally cooled off, and went down to challenge the king, but something caught my eye. A familiar yellow signature was inscribed over by the the stair cases end, where it began to crumble. I summoned his shade, to my side once more. Being in the state I was, I tried desperately to converse with it, but I knew I couldn't. It was just his body to serve as a soldier, to protect me from Gwyn's assault. We entered the fog, and met the king. He was just as hollowed as Solaire was, as I was nearing. He charged us and that's when I realized something. It was right then and there that I realized, this was my life at home all compressed into one adventure. I never aged, my friends die around me, I over throw dictatorial regimes, and defeat demons, wash, rinse, repeat. Everything aligned at once, and I was in complete control. He was just another king to overthrow. I pairried his every move, and punished him for even daring to attack me. I was so serene that all at once I thought I had finished him. But that wasn't the case. Before I could react I saw him come behind me, about to bring down his burning sword, and then, he was struck by a single bolt of lightning. He dropped to his knees, and turned to ash. I looked toward the origin of the projectile, and there he was. My glorious seeker of the Sun. I saw his shade do something I thought it incapable of. It said "Good bye, Celestia." Waved, and faded. I wouldn't cry again, I thought, but no. I couldn't hold it in, and my face was running as I walked toward the bonfire, to light the last one. But before I could, the mirror had opened under my feet once more, and I collapsed. I woke in the old castle, the figure gone, but I knew who she was then. She was the fire keeper, whom you know only as granny, that I rescued on my journey. When I returned to the castle, I was greeted with bewilderment. It had only been three hours since I left to begin with. But my journey within was no three hours. I would say I was there for months. And I knew all too well it wasn't a dream. The pouch that had kept my things in Lordran was sitting nicely out of sight under my tiara. When I went to Open it there were only a few things inside. My sword, a note and his shield, adorned with his emblem of the Sun. The note read as such,"my dearest princess, you have ended this age, and I sincerely thank you for it. I pray you do not hate me for the hardships you've faced and I hope one day you can forgive me. I wish that was our last meeting but I have to warn you, if I ever need your assistance again, I will not hesitate to call upon you. Your mission will be the same, and the age will need to end. I've left the souvenir of the one you loved and the blade you killed him with to you. Good bye, and see you in the future, my dearest princess." I didn't know what to think. I couldn't protect from this, or prevent it happening again, so I enhanced my calm and began to plan. I created a school, and for centuries searched for a successor. Were this to happen again, I don't know that I'd make it back, someone had to take care of the kingdom. Then she finally appeared. I began to groom her for the task at hand, but then something unexpected happened. She freed you. I didn't have to worry any more. I had my successor and my sister to save the kingdom if I didn't come back. But, I didn't expect the event in such a grandiose scale, and now all those I thought I would have at home to defend are trapped here with me.

- 7

(Luna was silent, intently listening to her sister go through the emotion of telling her past. When she finally finished her story, she was shaken.)

L: Oh my... I'm so sorry... Celestia, I didn't know. I would never have taken this so lightly if I had known... Why didn't you tell me? You've had all this bottled up inside, and you couldn't think to even trouble me with it? I for one, know very well what bottled emotion can do to a person. It must have been so hard. I'm sorry...

C: It's not your fault. It's mine. I just needed... time to come to terms with it. But now you know. The severity of the situation at hand is incredible and if we don't find our young charges soon, the very same thing that happened to Solaire could happen to them. And I need your help. Solaire and I would get separated after each battle due to different agendas, but we'll be together the whole time. Now, pick up your things. It's time to go back to the fort.

L: The fort? But what about things betwixt? The training ground?

C: I believe now that you know what's at stake, you might even fight for your life.

L: Ah. So that's how it's going to be. Fine then, Mrs. Cold indifference. Praise the sun indeed.

C: I won't have you use those words in that tone again. You mock the man who saved my life again, and you WILL regret it.

L: Woah there. No need to get averse to me. Just trying to lift your horrible mood. Let's get going sour puss. I can't have you bringing the moon down on me.

(Finally, Celestia smiles at her sister's sarcastic comments and removed herself from her depressing air.)

C: hah. Whatever moon butt. Let's go.

(They moved back to the fort, Luna in the lead, Celestia following closely behind, arms crossed as if she's being indifferent just to be so. They reach the end of the cave and enter a clearing, crawling with hollows.)

- 8

C: thanks to that bow of yours, you don't actually need to perform close combat. So, I want you to stand at the mouth of the cave that begins the stream, attracting their attention and shooting them down as they come. You'll have the high ground and be up stream so they won't reach you quickly. Here, take this ring. (She handed Luna a small copper ring with a strange red bead that looked like it'd been stepped on.)

L: What does it do? (She says as she slips the ring over her finger, which it then shapes to fit.)

C: Quickly, run to the mouth and load up an arrow, you've got company!

(She did as she was told and ran to the beginning of the stream, being shadowed by her sister.)

C: Aim for the fore head, the arrow should find it's way there due to the properties of it and the bow. If you need help, tell me and I'll be here.

L: I think I have it now, thanks. Oh silent night!

(Without noticing, a hollow had staggered it's way up stream to her. Taken by surprise, she drew the already knocked arrow and fired to its head in a squeamish manner. The hollow moaned and faded into dust. After realizing it was gone, she rose from her cowering position.)

C: See? I knew you could do it. Here comes the next one, get ready.

L: Alrigh- wait. Hey!

(She took notice of the six piles of ash that seemed to cover the area around her sister, then the blood covered swords, and finally the drop on her cheek. She scowled at her sister.)

L: Right. Let me "lead". You know, killing all of the targets before they get to me really isn't helping my self esteem.

C: Pay attention!

(In an instant, an arrow passed right by Celestia's left ear. She heard a moan behind her and noticed two ash piles a little ways away from her sister. She smiled looked down, wiped the blood off her cheek and looked back to her sister.)

L: It seems, as though I've mastered the weapon well enough. Let us move on!

(She began walking into the cave she stood in front of.)

C: You... you do realize your going the wrong way right? Pfft.

(She began to laugh and started walking toward a tree trunk that had a ladder in it.)

L: Gaaah! Why must you be so condescending?! Celly? CELLY! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!

- 9

(After Luna caught up, her sister looked as if she'd turned to stone.)

L: Aaah! What happened? Why are you grey? What did they-

C: Shut up and get down!

(She turned to see that Celestia was in a small nook in the wall to the left. Then she heard foot steps. Very heavy ones that seemed to shake the whole hall. She ran to her sister's side and waited as the steps seemed to come closer.)

C: Ok, I want you to shoot him as soon as I give you the signal. The body double you were yelling at earlier will attract his attention, but I can't penetrate that armor with my swords, so you have to be the one who takes it down, got it?

L: I think I do. Does it have any weak points?

C: the eyes. Aim for the eyes.

(As soon as she finished speaking, the giant knight turned the corner. It was larger than the both of them combined and wielding a hammer just as tall as she was. It approached the stone Celestia, raised its hammer, and slammed it down. The ground began to shake from impact, and Celestia gave the signal. She rolled to the right, drew back and fired. The arrow pierced through the back of the helmet straight from the eye hole.)

L: huzzah! Bullseye! Celly look I did it!

C: You idiot! It's not dead yet! Get the hell out of there!

(Luna turned, and the injured knight was upon her, raising his hammer. She stopped. Her legs failed her. She fell to the floor staring at her persuer, unable to move out of fear. Then, she heard a cracking sizzle like noise, almost like lightning. A bell rang and a flash appeared over her head. The knight crashed to the floor and faded to dust.)

L: wha- what happened? He was... What?

C: It seems as if I've over estimated you. I'll be leading from now on. Back me up, and stay out of trouble. After we've accomplished what we came to do, I'll be going off on my own to retrieve an object from my past.

L: I... But... Uhg. Alright...

(They began to move through the fort, but even as the number of enemies increased, Luna had only loosed an arrow or two. Celestia was amazing. Nothing took her by surprise, and not a hollow stood a chance against those blades. It was almost as if she danced through everything, swirling, spinning, like ballet. Finally, they reached the fog.)

L: Wait. What's this? This one... feels different than the other one. Why is that?

C: that is because this is the first stop in our journey. I've reason to believe that the ones we've come to find will be found near demons or bonfires. When I came here the first time, there were several enemies that held captives and several people I'd meet at bonfires, but in most cases, it would be the former. Get ready. I'll give you my trust not to lock up in the face of death one last time, but I might not be able to save you this time.

L: Ok...

(Celestia smiled, and put her hand on Luna's shoulder.)

C: Don't be afraid. If I've failed to teach you anything on this trip, it seems to be that. I won't let anything hurt you. Now buck up. The fight is about to start.

- 10

(Close together, they entered the fog. At first nothing seemed to happen.)

L: I don't like this. It feels unnatural. Where is this big bad enemy anyway?

(The ground begins to vibrate, and a low grumbling sound echoes through the tree hollow inside the fort.)

L: It seems as if I've spoken to soon.

(The earth to their right began to separate and what looked to be just another tree started to stand. The giant had no face and was covered in old rusted blades. It was massive, it's singular fore arm was likely as tall as both off them. It finally removed it's legs from the earth and stood ready to attack.)

C: Here it comes! Give me that ring you're wearing! If I have it, he'll focus on me so you can shoot!

(She did as she was told, and tossed the ring. Celestia snatched it out of the air, put her finger through it, and just as she said it would, the giant turned is attention to her. Luna had enough of being useless, but now she finally had a chance to shine, so she began to fire, one, two, three arrows at once in rapid succession. As she did, the giant seemed to react, but did not remove is attention from her sister. The giant had closed the distance and began to swing at her, all the while Celestia moved as if nothing was happening. Every time it would swing, she'd simply draw her scimitar, and spin at its legs making a deep gash where ever she danced past. Luna, feeling like it mattered not whether she was here, decided she'd try something else. She noticed a broken piece of the fort that had half been enveloped by the tree which could be climbed upon. She scaled the wall, loaded an arrow, and waited for her chance. Celestia noticed what was going on, and without giving hint to it, began to line up the giant for the shot. She rolled between it's legs toward Luna, slicing at it as she went. The giant had enough, clearly losing the fight, it changed tactic. It stood still, and with a baleful sound, tore off its own arm. Luna saw it, and took the shot. The arrow landed in the hole where a face would be, and the giant stopped. It fell to a kneel, then on its chest, and faded to dust. In its place, a glowing yellow figure appeared holding a young girl. It set the girl down, and vanished.)

L: Who was that? Was... was that him Celly?

C: No. That one bore a different look, and he is dead. That was likely one of the sunlight warriors, an old clan that was said to be started by Gwyn's first born, to aid warriors in need. He was probably protecting her during their battle, when they were swallowed by the giant.

L: Oh... But hey, I got the shot off! You knew I set up for that didn't you?

C: Alright, yes, I did see you take sooo very long to climb that wall. Maybe we should have you do some curl ups before bed every night?

L: You know far too well, that I of all people, would never commit to that.

(The both stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. After some time, they collected themselves, the girl, and headed back to the center of the fort, where the closest bonfire was, but on their way there...)

C: stop.

L: What? Is something-

(Right in front of Celestia, a mere ten feet from the bonfire, a wall of dark flame appeared. Celestia turned to look behind her and the same thing had happened.)

C: It looks like the giant wasn't the only master of this area. Get up that ladder, and hide in the corner of the platform, and keep the girl safe. It looks like he wants me.

L: Ok. Be careful.

(Luna did as she was told, and ran to the spot with the unconscious body in hand. But as Celestia went to join, the ladder was destroyed in a burst of black flame.)

- 11

C: It's time you showed yourself!

(Seeming to answer her, a large knight fell to the bridge. He was clad in a silver armor with a large array of weapons that looked, not like he was to use them, but trophies of his earlier victories. He bore a giant round shield as large as his chest and a matching sword of equal size. He rose to his feet and showed his face. The helm was simple, a large metal face mask and then a slot fit for both eyes, but when he looked at her, it glowed red in the center. He swung his sword in an upward arc, it began to glow blue, and he started to float with a black aura.)

C: You seem to have a vendetta. Ah. I know you. You're one of those servants of Velka are you not?

(The man seemed to be startled at the name.)

C: I thought as much. How long has it been since you heard your masters name? Hardly anyone knew it when I was here last, and it's been eons since then. Well, what ever you've done to offend her, you may want to pray. I don't let challengers leave. Come at me, Persuer.

(The Persuer was enraged, his aura blaring around him. He charged at her, all of his rage poured in his every move, but she was unphased. So much so, she didn't even draw her weapon. He would swing, and she would float around. He would launch a dark orb, and she would jump over, sometimes doing flips to show off.)

C: Are you even trying? I don't think I've ever seen a more pathetic display. But alas, my time to play with you has come to an end.

(He began to charge, drawing in more energy, but Celestia wouldn't have it. She drew her sword and her bells, and enchanted the sword. It became brilliant with light, crackling and sizzling, shooting sparks in various directions. The Persuer shot at her in rapid succession, orb after orb, but to no avail. She was like smoke. Every time it looked as if she'd been hit, she'd appear elsewhere, and finally everything stopped at once. The Persuer sank to the ground, Celestia behind him putting away her sword.)

C: Tell my lady, that I've made amends.

(He crashed to the floor, and faded to dust.)

L: You know, I don't think I've ever found you more terrifying than the display, no, dance in which you've performed just now. You're way too good at this. But, I also don't think I've ever seen you so happy either. It's like, in this hellish place, you're having the time of your life.

C: I can't say you're wrong, I'll give you that. But I'm not here to have fun of any sort. I'd love to digress my feelings to you, but now is not the time. Let's had back to majula. Once we're there we'll-

(Suddenly, a giant raven swooped down on them, and picked Celestia up by her shoulders)

L: Celestia!

C: Take her back to majula! I'll meet you there! If I'm not back by the time the sun rises, start heading to the tower! Here, take this key! Give it to the man we spoke to and he should be able to help you!

(Then she was out of earshot. And the key landed a little ways away from her. Luna was mortified.)

L: How am I to do this on my own?

Fs: You're not...

(She coughed into her hand a few times, and continued to speak in a weakened voice.)

Fs: I'll help you... My name is Fluttershy... thank you for rescuing me...

L: Oh my, you're awake! It's me, Luna! The princess!

Fs: Luna...?

(She passed out, but her breathing was stable.)

L: At least you're alright. Let's go back. Then, we'll talk.

- 12

(Celestia woke in a prison tower roundabout, the sky above her head, the stars bright and clear in the moonlight. Then she heard a voice behind her.)

?: Ah, yer awake. I imagine yer hungry. I've left some food fer ya. I've met people here before, but never someone with so much, well, colorful hair... except for that one gal back home.

(She looked to the origin of the voice with the southern accent, and locked on to a young girl of about twenty clad in what looked to be formal knight armor with a large shield and a half moon sickle, but then noticed something familiar. The face was freckled, her eyes green but most importantly, her blonde hair was tied back with a bright red strap.)

C: Tell me, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?

?: Uh... well... I don't really know. I woke up in this strange place... not... lookin' like I normally do, and I met this woman. Said her name was Lucatiel of somethin', n' she told me bout this place, what's goin on with the curse n' all. I decided I'd learn how ta fight, but when I got swarmed, n' killed, I thought I was done fer. But suddenly I was awake, back here in front of that there fire, but somethin' was different. Ma head felt awful cloudy, n' I couldn't really remember much. I went back to talk to that Lucatiel gal n' she told me about the hollowin' process. Luckily fer me though, she had one of them effigy thingies to spare. Ever since then, I've been trainin' here. She moved on n' I stayed because I thought I wasn't ready ta move out just quite yet. Huh. I guess I really had a lot ta say. Sorry if I talked yer ear off.

(Celestia had relaxed into a sitting position during the girl's speech, and focused a sweet smile on her.)

C: Don't worry, it's fine. Thanks for the food, but that isn't really something of a necessity here. Those who are cursed need not sustenance, but souls to stay alive. I almost wish my sister acted as competent as you do. Tell me, what is your name?

(She already knew just who she was talking to, but decided it was best to keep her own identity a secret until she was satisfied with the girl's abilities, or she caught on to who she was.)

?: Well, I guess if yer willin' ta talk about yer family with me, then yer good enough ta trust. Names' Applejack, nice ta meet ya.

C: Oh, the pleasure is all mine. But before I return this courtesy, I'd like to see if you're worthy of traveling with me. I was once a warrior to be reckoned with, and ruled over my own land as a queen.

Aj: Really? That's a might impressive there ma'am, but I'm not to sure I'm cut out to be yer body guard er anythin'.

C: Oh, but of course you are. You seem to be the honest, integral type, or am I wrong?

Aj: Naw, as a matter of fact, I was known fer ma honesty back home. It was the pride of the town.

C: Well then, it's settled. We'll travel together, and you'll be my body guard. I know some miracles, so I can support you, but if it becomes too much, you can ask for my assistance.

Aj: Uh... not ta be rude er anythin' ma'am, but... I don't really think ill need any help.

C: Oh right, that stubborn streak... But of course. You are the knight whose been training here for... I'd guess... two weeks?

Aj: Uh... yeah... how'd ya know that? I feel like yer not tellin' me somethin', but I guess that can wait. I'd be nice to get off this rock.

C: Rock?

Aj: Oh yeah, ya see, this here prison is built on an island off the shore of some land called... uh...

C: Lordran?

Aj: Naw, it started with a D... like water... Ah! That's it, Drenglaic.

C: My, my, how the times have changed. Well then. Shall we?

(Celestia stood up, revealing her tall figure, nearly a head above her partner. She walked to Applejack, bells drawn, her arm on Applejack's shoulders, and they left the tower)

C: I feel as if you and I are going to be great friends.

Aj: Uh... me too...

(Applejack had lowered her sickle to it's clip on her belt and allowed this oddly familiar, regal woman to latch on to her shoulders. She thought she knew her from her past but couldn't remember who exactly. The only thing she could recall was her home, her family, and that she was pulled into some hole in the floor of a castle before she got here, but... who's castle was it? Who were those others that fell in with her? But wait... She didn't fall in... She was trying to pull something out... But... who was it? She had all the questions but none of the answers, so, against her better judgement, she decided to trust the shady stranger with the four color hair.)

- 13

Fs: Sooo... where are we?

L: Ah, right. This is majula. Tis a safe place in this land of... horror. I don't know how Celestia does it. Did you see anything while the giant had you? Of our fight or... maybe it's memories?

Fs: Um, well... I think what happened to me happened a long time ago. You see, I believe I woke here a month ago.

L: You've been here an entire month!?

(She cowered behind her arms)

Fs: yes!

L: Oh, I meant not to startle you. Please, continue.

Fs: ok... anyways, I've been here for a month, and where I woke was very different. I looked around, trying to find some sort of clue to where I was, but I seemed to be inside some kind of deformed stone cylinder with no roof. So, like I would normally do, I curled up thinking all hope was lost. At this point I realized my body was different, and decided to check what exactly I was wearing. I found a pouch on my clothes. I reached in,(she did so as she spoke.) And PULLED... OUT... THIS... (with great strain, the small bag receded to reveal a giant hammer in the shape of a tower bell.)

L: GOOD LORD!

Fs: I know right? But this wasn't all either.

(She reached in and pulled out a large thick wire disk with several bells around the center.)

L: What in the world is that?

Fs: apparently, this is called a disk chime, and the... larger... one... called the sacred chime hammer. As far as I know, this was used to guard the king and this was some strange shield that came from no where.

L: How do you know all of this?

Fs: Well, after I set the sacred chime down, I grabbed the disk chime but it slipped out of my hands, and they hit each other. The sound was like nothing I've ever heard, and it resonated all around me. Then I thought something was wrong. The bells had stopped but the vibrating didn't. The walls around me had started to move, and what I thought was stone formed a shape and stood above me. I was terrified. What ever it was, moved toward the gate that had just become visible, and gave me a chance to see just where exactly I was. It was not unlike a castle, but everything seemed to resonate with some kind of energy. Then I felt something puff on my back. I turned slowly and the thing that had gotten up earlier was a dragon, staring me down. I tried not to move or make sound, even though I knew he could see me. Then he began to speak. He told me he'd been around a long time, ever since this world began. He'd seen many humans reach him before, but none to appear right next to him. He was very kind, and told me what had happened to this world many times before, and was happening again. The world was about to reset once more, and all the people, creatures, demons, and monsters were going to be extinguished again, and the world would open to draw sentient beings from where ever they might be, repopulate, and watch another kingdom rise and fall. But, if I could escape back home, I could avoid the purge. So, with all this new, life threatening information, I decided it was a good idea to figure out how to get home. He seemed to be able to read my thoughts, so he told me how I could get out. To quote him, "take to the land below, there you'll find the four great ones, and the king. Defeat the great ones to reach the king, and defeat the king at his throne to end this age. If you are there when the king falls, the purge will begin and you will be sent home." So, he gave me this strange stone, and told me to go to the fort. After I asked him how to get there, he told me he'd have one of his servants take me. The younger dragon dropped me off at a bonfire near the middle of the fort and I set off for the three statues of fallen giants, which were more like trees than statues by the way, to enter the past to learn where I needed to go. Inside, I learned that the four great ones were located in the cave, the gulch, iron keep, and the prison in the first two memories. But the last one was different. Not only was this not a memory, but this was a past I couldn't escape because as soon as I entered, the stone was destroyed by the giant you slew. Back then, he was much larger, and rather than using his own arm, he used a sword. Before I left the stone dragon, I was told that if I see a golden sign I should touch it to receive aid, and as he said, the sign was there. The golden man appeared, shining brilliantly. He bowed to me and we set off to try and fight the giant king. We had defeated all his soldiers, and we were very close to defeating it when it grabbed us. The golden man revealed his own chime, and cast some sort of shield over the both of us, and then he swallowed us. We were frozen in time inside the giant. It had only been four days when I was traveling through the memories of the younger giants but in the stasis, I felt a few weeks pass. While there, the golden man told me his name was captain Drummond. Drummond taught me how to properly wield the weapons I had, what they were, what they did, how to perform miracles, and how to survive in the world around me. But one day during our sparring, the stasis started to shake, and I fell unconscious. When I woke, I saw you crying out.

- 14

L: So... did this Drummond character tell you how long you were in the stasis?

Fs: Well, he told me that he'd been training to be able to keep it active for weeks at a time, but sometimes, time would change how it passes on the out side. He once told me that he used the field early in his training, and when he stopped, an entire year had passed in what seemed like five minutes inside, so I was hoping that the same thing would happen.

L: So that would explain you're being there. My guess is that it works in the same way my imprisonment did. I couldn't feel time pass but at a little at a time. The ten years I thought I missed had been one one hundredth what had actually passed.

Fs: Oh. Well... I guess we had a similar experience.

L: I guess it's funny in a way.

(They both laughed, then sat in silence for a long time. Luna spoke once more.)

Well, when morning comes, we'll head out to the tower. Celestia said to travel that direction to meet up with her.

Fs: Both of you are here? Are the others here as well?

L: I'm afraid so. It seems as if the eight of us were pulled into Celestia's previous engagement by accident. She even tried to prevent it from happening but the door opened on a day we were all convening.

Fs: I see. Oh look, there's the sun!

(Over the edge of the water's horizon, the sun began to cast it's light over majula.)

L: It's time. Let's move.

(They began toward the underground rotunda that lead to the burning tower in the distance. After a short walk they arrived in an open area filled with stone walkways over water with an impressive cathedral to the left and the tower of flame to their right.)

L: Ok, so. You have the shield, you go first.

Fs: WHAT?! Oh no, no, no, no. I can't do that!

L: What do you mean you can't? You fought that monster didn't you?

Fs: Ok, I might have exaggerated that in my story a teensy bit... or a lot... (Luna stares down fluttershy.) Ok, ok. I didn't fight anything really... I just either hid or avoided everything all together. I managed to go without fighting for four days here.

L: Well, it's not as if I'm any better. Celly tried to teach me but I kept giving in to fear. Oh, I wish she were here...

Fs: So... um... what do we do now?

L: I guess I shall try to lead us then. You said Drummond taught you how to fight, yes?

Fs: Oh yes! He was never mean or cold about it, and I learned so many things. He must have been a great leader...

L: So you'll have my back if I need you?

Fs: yes ma'am! The hammer has a special property that allows me to use dark magic, and the chime had a few hexes curled up inside. I can use resonant soul and dark storm.

L: Those... sound... sketchy? Can you perform then for me?

Fs: of course!

(She ran a little ways away with a skip in her step.)

L: You seem rather excited about this... any particular reason?

Fs: Well, using it makes me feel... happy inside. Like a gentle warmth covers my heart...

(She raised the chime, with the impossibly heavy hammer lightly placed on her shoulder as if it weighed nothing.)

This is resonant soul.

(She spun the disk until it rotated twice back to her hand, then caught it, and raised it like a weapon. The chime rang out with a pleasant sound, then a large dark ball shot across the sky.)

And this, is dark storm

(Just like before, she rotated the disk twice, but this time, she sank to her knees and pulled it in close. The ringing was more intense this time, and from around her a dark veil appeared, and a spinning cloud washed around her, then disappeared.)

L: That was terrifying. I'm so very glad you're on my side.

Fs: Um... I'm sorry...

L: Ah, nonsense! Tis but a simple fright! Let us be off!

(She collected fluttershy and began down the path to the tower.)

- 15

(When they encountered the first of their enemies, neither of the two tried to be the first to engage.)

L: Go on, do that thing you showed me!

Fs: What? I can't do that! He didn't do anything to me!

L: Well I'm just an archer! If I shoot at him he'll come right after us!

Fs: wouldn't the same thing happen if I performed as well?

L: I honestly believe that my arrow versus your... "magic" would be very, very, one sided.

Fs: but... I...

L: Oh just go already! You know you're powerful enough to do it!

Fs: Can't we try to sneak around him or something?

L: trust me, leaving one to join if we get caught somewhere else is not a good thing. Celestia made sure I learned that one.

Fs: awww, horse feathers. Ok, I'll go.

(She crawled out from her hiding spot, Chime clutched tightly in her left hand like the shield it was imitating, and inched her way to the bronze clad knight, tarnished in all it's ancient glory. As she approached, the knight took notice and charged at her.)

Fs: OH PLEASE GO AWAY, OH PLEASE GO AWAY!

(She spun the chime and sank down, casting dark storm. The knight was upon her just as the cloud descended. It enveloped the knight and when it disappeared, so did the knight. Fluttershy was covering her face with her hands, tightly squeezing her things.)

L: Good Lord, he vaporized!

(She peeked out from behind her fingers.)

Fs: is he gone?

L: Of course he's gone! Fluttershy, that was amazing!

Fs: Really?

L: Yes! That spell wiped him off the face of this world! Imagine what the other spell can do, imagine what THE HAMMER could do!

Fs: maybe I could... give it a try...

L: You must! You're amazing! Let's move!

(They moved forward, and with each successful kill, Fluttershy became more confident. Soon enough, she seemed to be enjoying herself.)

L: That's the way! Keep going!

Fs: Wow! I don't think I've ever felt such a rush! This is amazing! I could do anything! Ha! Look at this fool, come running to his death! Have at THE!

(She put the disk on her back to get a better grip on the hammer, and swung at the old knight. It crashed upon his head and the old knight shattered. His pieces faded and finally, they had arrived at the base of the tower.)

L: Ah, here we are. What's this? Hmm... It looks like this is where the area master resides.

(And just like blowing out a match, upon hearing the words "area master", Fluttershy's confidence vanished.)

Fs: area master?

L: Ah yes. Like the giant in the fort in the past you apparently, DIDN'T fight, this area has one as well. Although, I have no idea what it might be. Last time, we defeated the first giant, rescued you, and then fought another area master that I believe Celestia called, Persuer, and he was nothing like the giant.

Fs: another?

L: But, I'm not worried! With you around, there is nothing we can't conquer!

Fs: we?

L: Now let's go charge in!

Fs: um... wait... please... I don't think I'm ready for this... Luna? Luna?! LUNA!

(Luna had positioned herself behind Fluttershy so she could push them into the fog, and wouldn't hear any argument of hesitation. They entered the fog and met their adversary. It was a knight, roughly the same size as the others, but the armor was different. This one looked new, had a large triangular shield, and a halberd.)

L: Come at us fool!

Fs: um... it's probably not the best idea to aggravate him... so if you could just- AHHH!

(He swung at them, and while Luna dodged to the left, fluttershy fell to the right, awkwardly on her left foot.)

L: hurry and get up fluttershy! He looks angry!

Fs: I can't!

L: WHAT?!

Fs: I think I sprained my ankle! I can't walk!

L: How am I supposed to kill this guy and protect you at the same time?!

Fs: I don't know! All I can do now is put up my magic shield!

L: Fine! Do that! I'll find a way to kill him off!

(The knight wasn't focused on fluttershy, but on Luna. He wanted the wench who called him a fool dead. They began, Luna took care to keep fluttershy behind his back. Every time he would come for a jab or downward swing, she'd roll under it and shoot him in the side.

When he started to use wide arcing swings, she'd back out of his range and shoot into his shield arm. After the third shot, he dropped the shield, switched to two hands on his halberd, and stabbed at her in quick succession. She avoided most of them, but at one point, she was stabbed in the side. Luna had enough. In a rage, she decided to end the fight. He threw another jab at her, but it didn't make it's mark. Luna had jumped above, and then on the weapon. She then ran down the pole onto his shoulders, balanced on him. She drew back, aimed directly above his head, then spoke.)

No one, draws my blood, knave.

(The arrow launched, directly into his head and disappeared into his body. Luna jumped back to the floor, and stared as he collapsed and turned to ash.)

- 16

Fs: Luna?

L:...

Fs: LUNA!

(Luna looked up, confused. She'd blacked out during her fight, and couldn't remember anything after she was stabbed.)

L: What? What! What!?

Fs: are you alright?

L: I think so. Seems as if I've been stabbed in the side. Where did the knight go?

Fs: Don't you remember what happened?

L: Um, no? Did you finish him?

Fs: No, you did.

L: Me? But I was just stalling until I had an opening. I didn't do any real damage.

Fs: I don't...

L: What happened here, fluttershy?

(She knew that eventually she'd have to tell Luna that a dark aura had come out of her, and that even though neither of them looked as they once did, she had returned to nightmare moon, if only for a moment.)

Fs: Well... After he stabbed you, instead of screaming in pain, like I would think someone would, you turned very silent, and performed some unusual acrobatics, that ended with you launching an arrow directly into the back of his head from above.

L: Good Lord! That's almost like something Celestia would do... hold on... I turned silent? Explain.

Fs: um... it's almost like you stopped breathing.

L: Oh my. It's happening again... no, no, no, no! Fluttershy! I lost control! Oh no... You can't let me fight anymore.

Fs: I can't let you... WHAT?! But I think I broke my ankle! How am I supposed to do everything?

L: Fluttershy, listen! If I continue to fight, and lose control again, I might not be able to keep from killing everything in sight!

Fs: And that's great and all, but even with that, I can't walk! What am I supposed to do?

L: Oh... right... wait! That's it!

Fs: What is?

L: The bonfire!

Fs: What about it?

L: Celestia told me, that once one rests in front of a bonfire, everything that had no greater soul resets, and the one who lit it recovers from any ailment or injury!

Fs: That's great! But where would we find one?

L: I... don't know. But if we look, I'm sure we'll find one around here somewhere. There is supposed to be one near every area master...

Put your bells away, I'll carry you until we find one.

Fs: Ok.

(Luna picked up her charge and decided to scale the tower. And much to her surprise, a bonfire awaited on the next floor.)

L: Oh, Come ON!

Fs: What?

L: I'm just disappointed is all. I thought I would get to be the dramatic hero, saving the girl from certain danger, but NOOO, I walk up a flight of stairs, lo and behold, an unkindled bonfire right in front of my face.

Fs: but, um, isn't that a good thing?

L: Well... It is... But... I'm just disappointed is all...

Fs: Ok, but can I light it now? My ankle really is broken, and it hurts a lot...

L: Right, of course.

(She set fluttershy down near it, and sat down herself. At first neither of them knew how exactly to light it, but suddenly, fluttershy reached out to the end of the sword, touched the top of the handle, and the bonfire ignited.)

How did you do that?

Fs: I... don't know. My hand just started to move on its own, but in a similar way to how I would cast, I felt that warmth wash over me... But this was different. It felt... relaxing.

L: Hmm... maybe there's some kind of magic behind these bonfires that works on feelings. Can you walk?

Fs: Oh, yes. My foot feels better than before it was broken. Actually, my whole body feels better.

L: alright let's head on.

(They walked toward the towers exit on the second floor, and head underground.)

- 17

C: I recall you mentioning- a girl back home who- had hair similar- hyaaah! To mine. Do you remember- what her name was?

Aj: Well, now that ya- oops, missed one- mention it, no I don't remember- hut! What her name was. I can kinda- see her face- but nothin' else.

C: Ooh! Last one's mine!

Aj: Not if I get em first!

(The two had bonded well, growing closer with each kill, and as they were fighting together, Celestia decided they would talk about the past, trying to see just how much her charge remembered. Death removes a different amount of memories depending on the person, since she was fairly unaffected by it, she had nothing to fear, but as for the others she didn't know.)

Aj: Damn! Two fer twenty. You know, yer real light on yer feet there lady.

C: Thank you applejack. Is been a long time since I've been complimented for my skill. But as I was saying, did you remember her name?

Aj: Naw. It's like... I know her. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, she's arrogant, she's loyal, n' she's cheerful, but I just cain't remember her name. I also think there were others. One was yella, another was white, kind of a bitch too, but my friend none the less. There was a pink one, n' purple one, n' I think that was it really. I remember my kin with out a problem, ma granny, brother n' lil' sis, the orchard, everything bout home, not a problem. But the minute I think ta the one day when that new gal came ta town, I cain't remember nothin'.

C: I see. So, what ever happened that involved those five girls is just... gone?

Aj: Yeah. I remember one thing that happened though. The six of us were in a castle meetin' with the princess fer some event er somethin' er other n' a mirror done opened right under our feet! I know all this must sound kinda crazy, hell, I wouldn't even believe it myself if it weren't in ma own head, but that's how I got here. I think, after the mirror opened, which I keep saying, but how a mirror opens I don't know, it just did, but then one of them princesses started sinking down in it. The darker blue princess jumped after, then the purple one and eventually the eight of us all fell through the mirror. After that, I woke up here, but I already told ya bout that didn't I?

C: Yes, you did. The first princess though, do you remember anything about her?

Aj: Hmm... now that I think bout it, she was white er, light pink almost, n' her hair...

(She stared intently at the woman next to her, who only continued to smile sweetly as she stood with her hands at either scabbard.)

C: Is something the matter?

Aj: What, uh, did ya say yer name was again?

C: Oh I didn't. I think you're great, definitely worthy to be my body guard, but I'm just not quite satisfied with you just yet. And up ahead is your final test.

Aj: Oh. Well alright then, I'll pass yer test lady! I think I know ya, but I just can't think who ya were.

C: Well, I'm glad you trust me. Ooh. Here comes company! The score fifty-two to thirty, why don't you try and catch up?

Aj: Gah! I'll beat you yet!

C: Not if I can help it!

- 18

(The finished fighting of the hollow prison guardsmen, and made their way to a long corridor with prison cells on either side, then at the end, a large fog wall.)

Aj: So what's this?

C: This is known as a fog gate. They have two distinct forms. Some are passable, then dissipate from where they stood, and some, become impassable after you enter them, until a task is completed.

Aj: So, I reckon, this here is the latter of those, yer final test bein' me knocking off what ever is behind it, am I right?

C: Clever girl. Yes, this is your task. I'll follow you in, but I want you to wear this ring.

(From inside her bag, she took a copper colored ring with a bright red stone that looked almost like a snake eye that had been stepped on.)

When you put this on, all the attention will be drawn to you. I've reason to believe that, since this area is a prison, there will be more than one large enemy awaiting you. If you need help ask for me. But if I see that you need it, I'll take care of everything.

Aj: Well, thanks fer yer words, but I don't think ill need the help. You ain't seen ask ma tricks yet.

C: Oh? Well then. Shall we?

(They walked through the fog and fell to a ledge. The fight began immediately. There were three very tall sentinels, one of which was attacking, and two more that were watching. Celestia had taken roost on the ledge from where they dropped and applejack engaged her foe. The sentinel was thin, but his war hammer was still heavy. Applejack could deflect all of his swings and then try to cut him herself, but most of the time she'd miss the timing and have to draw her shield before she could finish the attack. After a few hits, she caught his rhythm, and then he was done. Using the great shield, when the sentinel brought his hammer just with in reach, she bashed it out of his hand. She immediately used the momentum to increase the soured on her sickle and cut off his hand. She put her shield on her back, two handed the sickle, and went in for the kill. The sentinel was cut from its neck to the end of its rib cage. It started to slide off, and then faded to dust. The other two then decided to confront the Apple. She glanced around quickly and noticed a ladder to the floor behind her. She ran to it, and slid down to confront her new attackers. They came at the same time, but applejack already had their pattern down. She dispatched the second one with the same combination she did the first, but the third one wouldn't fall prey to the same trick. He swung just as the other two did, but just as the hammer was to come into position, he threw his shield at her. She rolled back but couldn't avoid a blow to the shoulder. Her arm want hurt but her left shoulder collar bone was cracked. She couldn't hold her sickle anymore. When she put the sickle on its clip, Celestia stood up, and retrieved her bells. But before she was to intervene, she saw applejack reach into her pouch.)

Aj: Now don't y'all worry, ma'am! I told ya, I ain't out'a tricks just quite yet!

(When she revealed what was taken out of the bag, Celestia sat back down. This girl was crafty. Applejack took the catalyst in both hands and fired six soul arrows Inti the face of the sentinel. Each one pierced the armor, and the headless sentinel collapsed into ash. Celestia began to clap. Applejack took a bow, and she jumped down to her charge's location.)

C: Well, color me impressed. I didn't expect that, and I certainly expected to intervene for a moment there.

Aj: Sorry out dash yer hopes of gettin' the kill.

C: Hahaha, well, I did make you a promise, so miss applejack, my name is Celestia.

(Applejack went in to shake the hand offered, but as she did, She dropped her catalyst and fell to the floor, clutching her head.)

Aj: AHHHH! MY HEAD!

C: Applejack? APPLEJACK!

(She kneeled over the girl and retrieved her bells from her side. She cast a healing miracle, but that only fixed the broken bone. Applejack remembered everything she knew about the woman beside her, ask her memories if this person came flooding back all at once. She finally stopped screaming and rose to her feet.)

Are ok?

Aj: Why didn't you tell me who ya were earlier? At hearing yer name, I remembered everything about ya! The reports, the missions, discord, and the fact that the leader of my country is an all powerful princess!

C: But don't you think you know me now better than you did before?

Aj: Well. Now that ya mention it, I didn't really know anything about ya until today. Yer a nice gal who's just tryin' be a good leader. Ya act like a mother to anyone ya meet, but yer stern enough to teach a lesson with every move ya make. But that didn't make you less of a person either. Ya worry about yer sister and yer students, ya like pranks n' games, n' have fun just doin' regular things... well... I wouldn't call what we've been been doin' here regular back home. They don't take to kindly to countless slaughter there...

(The both began to laugh and then Celestia brought reality back.)

C: I'm glad you think of me like that, and it's nice to be treated like a friend rather than a sibling or a teacher. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to get to know me without thinking me your superior. Don't treat it like that later either, but now that you remember me, do you remember anything about the others?

Aj: I'm afraid not. It's almost like they've been sealed away. Like, when I think about ya I see the others, but it's just a mess of color, all blurred together.

C: That's a shame. I wonder... You said you remembered me because of my name right?

Aj: So if you tell me their names, I might remember them to!

C: So, does the name twilight sparkle mean anything to you?

Aj: What kinda name is that? Are her parents astronomers?

C: Pinkie pie?

Aj: a strawberry dessert?

C: Rainbow dash?

Aj: Ooh, ooh! A lesbian cart washer?!

C: Rarity?

Aj: prostitute?

C: Haaa. This is getting us no where. Maybe it takes a face to match the name. By the way, a few of those were kinda mean.

Aj: I'm just saying the first thing that comes to mind.

C: Honesty. Right. Well, let's get going. I think there's a bell tower towards the back of the prison.

Aj: After you.

- 19

L: So you're telling me to get to the ship in the wharf?

?: Yes. Offer your souls to the gods!

L: O... k... thanks bye.

(She hurried away from the cleric, who was a combination of irritating and terrifying in such away that one wishes to be far away from.)

Fs: So what did she say?

L: Licia over there really, really, wants us to buy her scrolls, and that to get to the ravens nest, we'll need to commandeer the ghost ship in the no man's wharf, located at the end of the underground path from the tower.

Fs: Well I could have told you that.

L: What do you mean you could have told me?

Fs: didn't I tell you? I've seen the map.

L: YOU HAVE A MAP!?

Fs: nooo, but I've seen the one in the house.

L: alright. Explain yourself.

Fs: Well, when I was memory jumping in the forest, I met a man named Cale. Somehow, he thought I had an affinity for maps, and he gave me a look at his copy of the one in the house. Apparently, it's in majula.

L: That would have been terribly helpful to know before i ran us in here blind earlier.

Fs: I'm sorry, but you could have literally walked twenty feet and looked at it yourself.

L: haaa... I'm sure Celestia did.

Fs: So... if we're trying to get to the Bastille, we probably need to get moving. This place is scary enough during the day.

L: You make good points fluttershy, those will be helpful when we run head first into danger!

Fs: What do you mean we? I'm the one fighting everything...

L: Oh right. When You run head first into danger!

Fs: Why do I even bother?

L: What was that?

Fs: Nothing! Let's go.

(She quickly picked up her hammer and started off toward the bridge, not looking back at the Luna who had just figured out what insult was made. They made their way down, Luna directing and leading until they met an old knight, at which point fluttershy would take care of it, then they'd return to their places. Eventually, they reached a large cove, covered in stalagmites and stalactites. In the middle of the water, a boat with blue flame lights on each corner of the frame.)

Fs: I don't wanna be here... it's dark and eerie and I can't see. Maybe we should go back?

(Luna held out a stick and a red orb in her left hand)

Luna? What is that?

(She crushed the orb in her hand and all the liquid flew up on the stick which then ignited where the liquid flew.)

Holy wow! What was that?

L: That is called a flame butterfly. Celestia found them in things betwixt, and instructed me to use them when we couldn't see. Any other objections?

Fs: no...

L: Good! Let us be off!

(They began to move through the wharf, with no guide, other than Luna's touch.)

- 20

L: What do you suppose that is?

Fs: It looks kinda like a chandelier... maybe there's a way to light it?

L: You might be right. Oh, there are some gentlemen over there let's try-

Fs: DUCK!

(A burning arrow flew over their head.)

L: Ok. Hollows die.

(Luna handed the torch to fluttershy, but as she did, it almost looked like he eyes were different. She drew her bow and sniped the hollow, but she wasn't done there. She killed every hollow in sight with a total of five in her kill count. When the last one faded, she seemed pleased and took the torch back.)

Fs: Um... are you... ok?

L: What? I'm fine. I was just a little irritated, that's all.

Fs: uh huh... So, you remember what just happened?

L: Of course. Twas only a second ago. Did I... look different?

Fs: Well, for a minute there, I thought so but then it went away.

L: Ah, right then. I'm fine, so let's keep going.

(They had moved through the pier onto an area that looked like a settlement, covered in Viking hollows. They made it to another house when...)

Fs: Wait. Come over here I think I see something.

L: What is it?

Fs: I don't know... it looks sorta like a bowling ball...

L: You're kidding me right?

Fs: Oh! I know what this is!

L: Well don't you seem to know everything. Go on then, tell me.

Fs: No need to be rude. This is a Pharros contraption. You take a lock stone like this one (she reached into her bag and retrieved a small square stone about the size of a brick.) And put it in the square hole. Then something happens.

L: So what would happen in this case?

Fs: I don't know. Last time I used one, a wall was revealed to be illusory. In this case however, I have no clue on what it will do.

L: Well, we might as well see what it does. Torch is about to run out anyway.

(She placed the stone into it's corresponding hole and once it settled, several clicks sounded around the cove. Then from above, something lowered and the chandelier ignited. The whole area was lit.)

That was certainly helpful.

Fs: I think I deserve an apology.

L: What? Really? Why?

Fs: You were rude and I was just trying to be helpful.

L: (sigh) I'm sorry for being rude. You're very helpful and I'm glad you're here.

(She was pleased with the apology, and so they went on. When they moved up to the higher point in the stairs, they heard screeching.)

L: Aaah! What is that awful sound!?

Fs: It sounds like some poor creature is- eeeyah! What is that!

(Luna looked to where the girl was pointing and before her was a creature with massive claws and arms that resembled a spider, cowering behind it's hands.)

L: Oh my. That's horrible. We should just put it out of its misery.

(She loaded up the arrows and drew back for the shot.)

Fs: Wait! It's just an innocent creature! It didn't like the light! Don't kill it!

(She ran to defend the creature, bracing herself to be shot.)

L: Of all the times to be an animal rights activist, do you really think this thing wouldn't kill you on the spot had it not been for the light?

Fs: Of course not. It's just a poor creature.

(But as she said that, the creature went into a rage and slashed fluttershy in the back.)

L: fluttershy!

(Fluttershy stood up. She was silent and hiding her face from Luna. She turned to the beast.)

Fs: There, there. It'll all be over soon.

(She put her hammer in both hands and raised it above her head. It rang out and a large field of dark energy covered the girl and the beast. When it dissipated, the girl was the only thing remaining. She looked back to Luna with tears running down her face and with a wicked smile.)

Luna, help me! I didn't want to do it, I really didn't, but my body moved on its own, and now I feel so happy about it! What's wrong with me?

(She ran over to her and embraced Luna.)

L: It's ok... calm down, it's over now. Here, drink some of this, it'll close the wound faster.

Fs: ok...

(She took the green bottle and downed it. Immediately, three of the four gashes were repaired, but one remained.)

L: Does it still hurt?

Fs: no...

L: Good. I think I see a bell over there. If we ring it, we might be able to call the boat over. These Vikings are hostile, but they don't look completely insane... I bet they still communicate like this.

Fs: Ok...

L: are you sure you're alright? We can go rest at the bonfire if you need to.

Fs: no, no. I'm fine. Besides, even if we do, we'll just have to kill everything again.

L: Ok. Let's go then.

(They moved along, but fluttershy had gone silent. She didn't say a word until they reached the bell.)

Fs: I just don't understand.

L: hmm? It's an old practice. Most people can't yell loud enough to reach a boat, so the bell is put in place to signal it's return. They keep them father in the cove to prevent theft.

Fs: Not that. It's just... I can't survive here without using my magic, but even when I don't want to, I seem to just do it. And what's worse, it makes me happy. I get this overflowing sense of joy from killing with it. It's... almost like I'm meant to do so...

L: Hey. Come on, cheer up! You're in a world where everything is trying to kill you. What else can you do?

Fs: I don't think you understand. Every time I do it, I want to do it again. It's like... I need to feel that joy for as long as possible. I think I'm turning into a monster...

L: If anyone knows what it feels like to be a monster, it's me, and you are no where near that. Sure, it's a little sadistic, but everyone has those weird quirks. To truly be a monster, you have to turn on the people you love and all you're trying to do is save your friends. There is nothing monstrous about you.

Fs: Thanks Luna. It's nice to have some comforting words.

L: Tis but nothing. Now let's ring this bell, and steal that ship!

(They rang the bell, and sure enough, the ship came to port. They traveled over to the dock, dispatching what ever came at them and went down into the hull. There, they found the fog gate.)

Fs: Oh no. This is an area master isn't it?

L: I'm afraid so. It gives off the same feeling the other two did, but... weaker? No... almost like it's been split in two.

Fs: So, there might be more than one in this area?

L: No, I don't think that's the case. It's almost like... conjoined. There would be two, but they aren't two. Let's go in. This ship doesn't feel very water tight.

Fs: Ok.

(They entered the fog, and what stood waiting for them was a large armored man that looked to have four arms, but when they circled around, it had two torsos, two heads, and two arms on each side. Without a word, both took to either side. The fight began, and Luna has decided to try something new. Earlier, they spoke with a man named Carillion on the dock. He took interest in Luna, and handed her a staff and a scroll. "Take this. You have great potential to be a magnificent sorceress. Read this scroll, and you may make your weapon more powerful." So, after she memorized it, she spoke the words aloud, and the staff coated her bow in magic. She fired off three rounds into the face on her side. The sentry bled notably, and charged Luna. Behind them, Fluttershy raised her disk, and shot off a resonant soul, and put a hole in its armor, but didn't attract is attention. She fired the more, and her side had died, but before she could go help Luna with hers, Luna fired six arrows at once into the sentry. It stopped, crumpled, and faded. They looked to each other, and smiled. The enchantment on Luna's bow had faded, so they regrouped.)

L: That, hah, was, hah, intense.

Fs: You, hah, can say, hah, that, hah, again.

(They finally caught their breath, and headed to the other side if the hull. In a chest, they found an odd red glove, and a small wooden object that looked like it had an active flame inside.)

L: What do you suppose this is?

Fs: I believe that's a pyromancy hand. It's a special glove that allows the use of fire spells, known as pyromancy.

L: how do you know all this?

Fs: I spent two weeks with captain Drummond. We couldn't practice fighting all the time.

L: Ah. Right. Oh look! There's the... what is that?

Fs: Ooh! This is the steering mechanism! We can use this to make the boat reach the Bastille!

L: That's fantastic! Alright then Crew mate fluttershy! Plot a course for the Bastille, and make way to retrieve my sister!

- 21

Aj: So, these... uh other gals, are they here?

C: I believe so. We were all in the same room when the mirror opened and since you, me, Luna, and another one of us, have convened, the rest might be here as well.

Aj: Another one?

C: Well, we rescued a girl after we defeated the fallen giant, but when we tried to take her to a safe place, I was attacked by a knight called the Persuer. I defeated him, but as I tried to regroup, I was caught by a giant raven that he'd been traveling with, which brought me here. She had light pink hair though, so it could have been two of our friends.

Aj: two? I'm sorry. For the most part, I just remember body colors. Well, that and the rainbow one.

C: hmm... it seems to be a... wait.

(They were in a closed off room under the bonfire past where the sentinels were defeated. Celestia scanned the room looking for something, and then she found it.)

Aj: what's that?

C: this is a Pharros lock stone and that,(she pointed to a hole in the wall shaped like a face) is a lock stone lock. What will normally happen when one places a lock stone into a lock, a false wall will be revealed, that is solid upon approach before the stone is in place, but not after.

(She placed the lock stone into the lock and as she did, the wall to the right began to glow. She took a knife from her bag and threw it at the glowing wall. The area disappeared and the knife landed squarely in a wooden door.)

As I suspected, this was a trick room.

Aj: how'd ya know that?

C: when I was here before, there were many places that hid illusory walls. These lock stones didn't exist, but those walls could just be broken. Granny told me about the stones. I went back to see her while Luna was asleep one night, to see just what had changed. Many things are different than they used to be.

Aj: So you've done all this before?

C: in a sense.

Aj: I see. Wait. Is that a person?

(They opened the door after Celestia retrieved her knife, and inside was an empty room that lead to a stair case, and near that staircase, was a little man sitting on a table.)

Bell keeper: Well if it isn't a couple of undead! Don't go up the or we'll slice ya up! HAHAHAHA!

Aj: on second thought, I don't think talkin' ta him will be very useful.

C: hold on now, if they speak before they attack, then they're good enough to extort done answers out of. Go try and talk to him.

Aj: alright, but I don't think I'm gonna get much out of him. So uh, hey there mister dwarf, what can ya tell me bout this here place?

Bell keeper: This is the princesses bell! We built it long ago and we've kept is safe from intruders ever since! This is one of two bells! HAHAHAHAHA!

Aj: Umm... ok...

Bell keeper: Do you want to become a bell keeper like me? Do you want to protect the princesses bell from intruders? Yes! HAHAHAHAHA!

Aj: I don't really think I want-

Bell keeper: Beautiful! Take this ring! When you wear it, you'll be summoned to protect the bell from intruders! SLICE EM' UP! HAHAHAHAHA!

Aj: What did I just agree to?

C: You've joined a covenant, if only by accident.

Aj: And what exactly does that mean?

C: I have no idea. I was a champion of the Sun back in the day. I would help other undead by leaving my soul signature in various places. From there, either I or a shade of me, would be summoned and I would help another undead with an area master of their own.

Aj: area master of their own?

C: yes. You see, time and space are distorted here. The multiverse bleeds through and in essence, thousands of other undead are experiencing the same journey, mostly on their own. We, however, were all pulled into the land at the same time, through the same door, so all of us are here, but scattered for some reason.

Aj: I see. Well, if no harm can come of it I might as well wear the ring.

(She puts on the ring)

C: Gah! Don't do that! You'll get summoned!

(But as she said So, applejack disappeared)

Ugh. I guess I'll just wait here till she gets back then.

(Applejack looked up, and she was on a higher floor. She looked to her arms and she was covered in a grey fog.)

Aj: What the? Oh sh-

( a blade came down behind her, and she rolled out of the way just before it hit her.)

Aj: What was that fer!?

( The man continued to swing at her with no response. She blocked his blows with her shield and he ran back to circle her. Applejack knew all to well what would happen when he made it behind her and decided she didn't want a blade in her back. She put the sickle in both off her hands and caught the man of guard. She dismembered him and he fell to dust. Before she could do anything else, she was back in front of a brooding Celestia.)

C: Take off the ring!

Aj: Ok, geeze!

(She removed the ring)

Alright, it's off. What was that?

C: First things first, did you win?

Aj: Well, yeah I got em' He tried ta kill me!

C: Good. Now, thus covenant you've joined is similar to one I faced a long time ago. You wore a ring and when an undead would enter your territory, you would be summoned to destroy the invader. It seems to be the same with this covenant. I expect well meet our own phantom while we travel upwards. You should have been covered in some kind of colored fog, what color was it exactly?

Aj: Uh... Grey?

C: Hmm... it was blue back then. Things really have changed.

Bell Keeper: HAHAHAHA! That was splendid lass! A true defender of the princess! Here, take your reward! HAHAHAHA!

(The bell keeper handed her an unusual grey stone.)

Aj: Uh... thanks...

C: Ooh! Keep that! It'll be useful later.

Aj: What is it?

C: A titanite shard. We'll use it to upgrade your equipment in majula, provided Luna gave the black Smith his house key...

(Somewhere, Luna sneezed.)

Aj: Alright that's nice. Well, what do we do now?

C: The bell here is likely the key to progressing. If we keep moving, we should be able to find whatever is located in this place.

Aj: If that's what ya think, I'm willin' ta go with it.

(They traveled up the staircases, defeating other enemies shaped like the bell keeper, sometimes a grey phantom, and finally they reached the bell. When they rang it, a door below opened.)

- 22

L:aaah choo!

Fs: Are you ok?

L: yes... it just felt like I've forgotten to do something.

(The ship had been sailing for about an hour when they reached the island. It looked like a giant castle, but was clearly made to hold captives, but had crumbled in several places.)

It seems as if we've reached our destination.

(The boat docked without any help and anchored it's self in place. The water chart in the deck speed moving and had a course ready to return to the wharf. They exited the ship and had inside, but when they entered, it was emptied. There was no sign of life anywhere, but there was fresh blood on the walls.)

Crazy woman. Fluttershy, do you see this? She's carved her own name in the wall!

(Fluttershy looked to the wall and sure enough, it read, Celestia | Applejack/ 52/30.)

Fs: Applejack! Princess Celestia found applejack!

L: and it looks like they've been having the time of their lives. Infact, judging by the score here, they've killed everything so many times, nothing has enough soul to come back.

Fs: And it looks like Applejack is losing...

L: we should catch up before they empty the place. We may never run into them if we don't.

(A loud ringing burst over their heads.)

Fs: What is that?!

L: I don't know! I'm not the experienced one! I know less than you do! Let's head to the source! It's probably them anyway!

(They headed over to the source of the sound, empty halls and walkways before them. They finally reached the bell tower when they looked at the door there was a cut in the center.)

Ah. Celestia's been here too.

Fs: how can you tell?

L: as we explored the fort, she used a knife to break an illusory wall. This is about the same size of cut.

Fs: And you didn't see her use the lock stone?

L: Well... let's just say... I was preoccupied... (Luna thinks back to the fort, and how she was narrowly impaled by several bastillas at once, and Celestia ran in and killed all the shooters. She followed Celestia in and ice age had reached the stairs, Celestia had thrown the knife through the wall.)

Fs: You were getting shot at weren't you?

L: How could I have known about the bastillas? Is not called an "out in the open trap", it's called a booby trap!

Fs: Thought so. We should keep moving. I don't like the sounds I'm hearing from up there.

(Inside the bell tower, sounds of clashing metal could be heard. They went inside and up the first two flights of stairs and met Applejack and Celestia)

C: Two more!

Aj: Gosh darn it! Every time I start to catch up, yer always gettin' another two kills!

C: Well, maybe if you were faster... Oh. Well hello sister.

L: It's good to see you two having fun. This is Applejack I assume?

Aj: Yes ma'am!

L: Ooh, very spirited. I like it.

(Fluttershy dashed past both off them and hugged Applejack.)

Fs: Are you ok?! I'm so glad we find you! I thought we'd lost everyone...

Aj: Uh... I'm fine... Who are you exactly?

Fs: What? Oh right... I'm fluttershy.

Aj: I'm sorry. Still not ringin' any bells.

Fs: but... it's me! We've been friends for over a year! Don't you remember anything?

Aj: Well... No. Ya see, when I got here, everything was clear, but I've died between now and then, so nothing is quite right. But, ya do sound familiar.

Fs: Oh... that's ok... maybe... I...

(Celestia embraced fluttershy.)

C: It's ok dear. She remembered me, and she remembers your voice. I'm sure she'll remember everything by the time we find the rest of your friends.

L: Now that we've gotten that established, what do we do next? Fluttershy says that one of the great ones is to be found here.

C: She's not wrong. I believe, once we defeat whatever is on the other side of this tower, the path will lead to it.

L: If that's all, then let's move. You'd be proud sister. I've learned some new tricks.

C: Really now? I'd love to see you in action.

Aj: And uh... don't worry there, uh...

Fs: fluttershy...

Aj: Yeah, don't worry fluttershy, in sure I'll remember you... eventually...

C: Alright, the door is open and I can see the fog. Be prepared. This is a bell tower, and last time I was in a bell tower, the area master was more than one creature.

(They headed through the fog gate in the tower's second floor. They huddled, Celestia in lead followed by Luna then the two girls. They entered the rooftop. The entire area was silent. Each heart beat could be heard from the four of them.)

L: Come now. Surely you aren't afraid of us.

(Sure enough, after she spoke they heard six crackling noises at once. The gargoyles that lined the roof started to animate. They gripped their bidents and their shields, and flew above the four of them. They all landed in a circle around them and started to close in. They raised their two pronged spears in unison and just before.)

C: Roll Now!

(The four separated and rolled in between the six gargoyles, Celestia and Luna to the front, Fluttershy and Applejack to the back. Fluttershy immediately cast dark storm, removing the left arm of one and the right on the other, and Applejack followed through and cut the head off the injured gargoyle. Two on two now, they grouped together. The one injured gargoyle no longer had a bident, and decided to hang back while, and the other challenged them both. It would jab, and Applejack would block. After the bident collided, Fluttershy would come down with her own hammer. The gargoyles would try to defend with it's shield, but only in vain. The hammer was imbued with dark magic, and would have a third of the blow done directly to it. After the third hit, the shield had completely vaporized under Fluttershy dark magic, and with that gone, Applejack took the chance to deliver the final blow. The head rolled in between them and they closed in on their last target. By now, Fluttershy was feeling fantastic, unleashing her power on these filthy gargoyles that dared attack her. She broke the formation they established and went after the injured gargoyle.)

Aj: Don't go in, it can breathe fire!

(Words couldn't slow her momentum at this point. She wore a wicked smile on her face as age swung at the injured gargoyle, which barely avoided her attacks. The gargoyle flew up above them. Applejack grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders.)

Hey! What are ya doin'? Yer gonna get killed by going in like that!

(Tears started to run down Fluttershy's face, but the smile didn't fade.)

Fs: What does it matter? My friends won't remember me. I'll be left all alone in this world and get erased one it's done. So why not kill? It makes me happy, infact it fills me with joy! I just need to kill! The dark will keep me! I need more souls! I need more blood!

Aj: Hey! Snap out of it!

(She slapped Fluttershy across the face. Then, she noticed the black ring fade from her scalera.)

Aww shit. Quick duck!

(Applejack grabbed Fluttershy and covered beneath her shield. Then the fire came down.)

-23

(Celestia and Luna rolled back in between each of the three gargoyles, and each took to the outer. Luna had enchanted her bow and started firing. After six arrows, three to each eye, the gargoyle was blinded. I swung out in a mad rage at her, where she rolled back behind it to have it attack is brother. The blind gargoyle cut the other in pieces, and I've it was done, Luna continued to fire. The eighteenth arrow had ceased it's movement and it crumbled to dust. She turned to Celestia, about to ask if she'd seen what she did, but she was simply lounging on one of the pillars, smiling at her sister, one hand holding her head, the other swinging lazily.)

L: how long have you been there?

C: I think I was done with my gargoyle when you blinded yours. Good job using them against each other, I wouldn't have thought of that.

L: Of course you wouldn't have! You can kill everything in a matter of seconds!

C: Hey now, don't let my abilities dash your confidence. You have really improved since the fort, and I'm glad to see it.

(Luna blushed at the compliment. She hadn't heard sweet words from her sister in a long time.)

L: Thanks... How are the others doing.

C: Very well. They've formed a team rather quickly and fight in unison. Although, something is bothering me. What is Fluttershy doing, exactly? I see the hammer, but... it's doing more than a hammer would... Did you see that? That swing just vaporized a chunk of the shield!

(Luna had walked over and joined her sister on the pillar.)

L: Well, she's been using hexes, or dark magic. That hammer is also enhanced with it, so what ever it hits is also taking dark magic along with the incredibly heavy hammer.

C: Dark magic? Ugh. This will not turn out well. I'm going to need some time alone with her once we get back to majula.

L: Ooh! Off with his head! Hahaha!

C: she's rather good at this isn't she?

L: Applejack? Yes, it seems as if she's better than Fluttershy too, but they work well as a team. Hmm? What's Fluttershy doing?

C: Gah! You see? This is exactly what I was taking about. She's losing control already. What exactly did she say about using her magic?

L: Well, specifically, that it makes her happy inside, like a warm feeling coats her heart.

C: Ugh... It's already at an accelerated state. We need to intervene. Get an arrow ready. When it starts to shoot, fire into it's mouth. I'll get the girls.

(The flame came down, but when Applejack looked up, they weren't anywhere near the gargoyle. Infact, they were at least ten feet away from the initial blast zone, and at the blast zone, the gargoyle has crumbling to dust with a blue glowing arrow through it's head.)

Aj: What in tarnation! What happened!?

C: Well, while you two were taking a nap, I had Luna take care of your problem. What do you have to say for yourselves?

Aj: Oh, don't you go blamin' this on me! I was just tryin' ta save this one from herself! She started runnin' in with this crazy smile on her face, yellin' "the dark, the dark". When I finally got a hold of her, she was sayin' stuff like the world was endin', n' how all her friends wouldn't remember her, and then back into the dark , souls, n' blood. I tried ta snap her out of it but when I did, I noticed the fire, so I took cover, and tried ta block.

C: Ugh. This is not what I wanted to deal with again. Is she awake?

Aj: Naw. Oh wait. She's comin' to.

(Fluttershy's eyes began to flicker. She quickly sat up straight, grabbed her hammer and stood.)

Fs: Where's the gargoyle! Is he gone? Why are you all staring at me?

C: You took an unexpected blow and feel unconscious. You'll be fine. The gargoyle is dead. Applejack here saved you.

Fs: You do care!

(She hugged Applejack again.)

Aj: Uh... yeah...

Fs: Do you remember anything now?

Aj: Uh... Sure I do... like that time when we... defeated discord! Yeah... and... uh...

Fs: Oh... I understand... you only remember her...

Aj: Listen sugar cube, I'm sorry I cain't remember ya, I really am. But that's no reason to lose hope. We'll be fine once we get together, and I'll be fine once we get home.

Fs: Ok...

C: And then there's you. Tell me, how long have you been using this magic?

Fs: About a month?

C: Oh my. I'm surprised you're still sane. I want you to stick close to me as we progress. You might not know it, but you're very close to becoming a danger to yourself and the rest of us, and once we get back to majula, I'm going to teach you how to control these spells.

Fs: Still sane? What is this doing to me?

C: ah. You can't tell? I guess that explains it. You my dear, have a very high tolerance for dark, and I believe with proper training, could use it without a problem. But until then, try to avoid using your spells. Here. This is a miracle known as lightning bolt. If you can use dark magic, I'm sure a miracle won't be hard to memorize.

Fs: Oh! Thank you princess...

C: Pfft. Don't be formal with me here. As far as I'm concerned, I just want you to think of me as a friend looking out for you.

Fs: Um... thanks?

C: Better. But if you still feel obligated to call me something, call me Celly.

Fs: Ok then... Celly.

C: Now then. Let's go back. I think I have an idea to where we go next. Considering this is a dead end.

Aj: you're takin about that broken wall aren't ya!? You stalled with this place on purpose! I knew you were keepin' somethin' from me!

C: So i may have said something untrue to see how they were doing. We're all fine and something that could have happened in a more critical moment didn't.

Aj: Gosh darn it! Not only are ya right, there's really no reason to be mad at ya either.

C: See? Trust me. I've been around for a while.

L: Oh, now I can give my testimony on that! You wanna know how old she really is? She's-

(Celestia covered Luna's mouth with her hand.)

C: Older than all of you. Now, let's move. And Applejack, do we have our anti-long range formation ready?

Aj: Yes ma'am!

C: Good! Move out!

-24

(They traveled to the afore mentioned broken wall, and sure enough, there were cross-bowmen waiting for them. In the formation Celestia spoke of, Applejack lead followed by Luna with the other two behind, shooting lightning at the cross-bowmen.)

C: You've caught on to this quickly. You're quite talented my dear.

Fs: Oh thank you. It was really easy to read, and performing it is even easier.

C: I guess that's what makes you so adept at hexes. Believe it or not, the original hexes were thought to be miracles derived from the goddess of sin, Velka.

Fs: goddess of sin?

C: Yes. Symbolized by the raven, Velka was in charge of punishment to those who've sinned. Speaking of sins, I believe we've arrived.

L: What? All we did was kill a few guards and run to this bridge.

(They had finished with the guards and rode an elevator down to a prison cell section that had flooded. Celestia had them quickly run to the opposite end where dry land was.)

C: Applejack! Ranged offensive formation!

Aj: Right!

(She and Celestia moved into position, catalyst and bells drawn. Behind them several explosive hollows and sewer monsters were following. Luna and Fluttershy had caught on by now and also readied their ranged weapons. They fired, one person after the other until all the opposing forces had been shot or electrocuted.)

L: Always one step ahead. I'm glad we're together again. Did you two practice these formations here?

Aj: Not exactly. It's more like what came natural from working together, that eventually got specific names.

C: And she didn't even know who I was for most of the time too. Fantastic team player, this one. Anyways, there is our destination.

(The other three followed Celestia's finger to a large fog gate. It was on it's own little island, but it was larger than most of the towers they had traversed. They headed inwards and entered the fog. Inside, there was a tall figure, bound in shackles carrying a large sword. The place was lit with torches all around the large ceiling, but when a small bug crawled inside the mask of the figure, it cried out in pain, and blew all the torches out, as if it were afraid of the fire. The lights now gone, Celestia took command.)

C: Stay in the group! She's fast and hits like a boulder! If you can see her, maneuver to Applejack so we can aim, and she can block!

Aj/Fs/L: Right!

(The Sinner came at them with ferocious tenacity. They barely had time to switch to Applejack, and when they did, she'd jump away. She didn't react to the red eye ring the same way the others did. She was trying to get Celestia alone.)

C: Hold off! Stand back, she's targeting me! When she comes down for a swing, shoot at her!

Aj/Fs: Yes ma'am!

L: Sister, be careful!

C: Don't worry. I know this one.

(The Sinner came at Celestia, and the others did as they were told, but none of them were fast enough to hit her. Celestia could only manage glancing blows.)

Fs: I'm going to try something else!

(The Sinner came at Celestia but as she did, she was hit with a resonant soul. She was stunned by the hex and hit with it again. The third shit was fired, but now the sinner had a new target. She came at Fluttershy with new motive - remove the interferences. Applejack quickly jumped in front of the sword, shield up, but the blow was much harder than it had been and knocked her into the wall, where she fell unconscious. This angered Celestia, and so it was time to be serious. She ran at the sinner, and started to dance the same way she did with the Persuer. It was almost as if she could teleport. As she did, the sinner couldn't keep track of her movements, so it retreated to the ceiling.)

C: She's not dead yet! Keep your guard up!

(The Sinner decided to finish what she was doing. She jumped down and knocked Fluttershy into the wall, causing her to fall unconscious. The moment she did, she was struck with an arrow in the eye. The Sinner let it a horrible howl and came after Luna. Celestia tried to intercept, but was knocked away herself. Luna to was batted to the wall, and with more force than the other two. She didn't hit her head like the others but landed on her left side, breaking her arm. Celestia came at the one eyed sinner, blade enchanted, and speed increased. She was silent in every way. The only thing Luna could hear of the fight was the cracking lightning of Celestia's blade. The two continued to fight, neither giving an edge for a push. Until Celestia jumped and slashed the sinners right leg. The Sinner howled again, and Celestia went for, another but was caught by the blunt of the sinners blade. All four of them had been knocked to the wall with some form of broken bone. Celestia could hardly stand. Her right arm was broken and her left bleeding profusely. She couldn't wield her sword anymore. She reached into her pouch and pulled out an odd dagger.)

C: I'll never let you beat me again! COME AT ME!

(She stood, staggering, her dance slowed, but not completely broken. She could dodge the sinners sword, but not well enough to strike back. She didn't have much blood left to lose, so she took one last gambit. The dagger contained a horrible toxin that could kill a man in a matter of minutes, and she gathered that if she lodged it in the sinners back, she'd die before she could make her way to the others. She was readying her last move, when she heard something in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was, but it started to get louder. Soon she could tell it was yelling. It continued to increase in volume until finally it entered the fog. From the fog appeared a smaller figure, slightly shorter than the sinner, but only because of the ridiculously large yellow, spherical, wrap on it's head. Other than that, it's was about the size of a young man clad in bright yellow wrappings, with blazing hands. As it came closer, Celestia could tell it was a girl in her late teens that was incredibly physically fit, but some how... small. Her mid riff could probably grate cheese. The girl with blazing fists jumped on the sinner, and began to pound on her, fist after fist. The Sinner cried out, and dropped her sword trying to reach the girl on her back, but after the tenth punch, the sinner had caught flame herself. The girl in yellow jumped off, and posed. The Sinner fell to the floor burning, then crumbled to ash.)

?: No one hurts my friends! Meanie!

(She stuck out her tong in resentment and turned her head away from the pile. Celestia was in awe. Of all the unexpected things that could possibly happen, getting saved by some random girl in a ridiculous outfit was not one she thought would ever happen. But wait. Did she just say, "my friends"? Who was this girl? She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.)

?: Don't worry princess, I took care of it!

C: Who are you? How do you know who I am?

?: Oh right, the hat. Whoopsie.

(She started to unravel the giant cloth, and once it was squared away in her pouch, it was clear who it was.)

C: Oh Pinkie. I've missed you.

Pp: I'm here now! Why don't you come over here? I've got just the thing for that arm!

C: Don't worry about me. I can repair it myself. Go help Applejack and Fluttershy.

Pp: Okie doki loki!

(Celestia staggered over to Luna, and traded her dagger for her bells. She sat down next to her sister and cast a heal.)

L: You were going to sacrifice yourself...

C: Don't you get on to me... you couldn't even hit her more than once...

(The heal had taken effect, but it only cured the broken bones.)

Ha... It doesn't look like I have enough to fix us both completely...

L: Don't worry about me... you should worry about you... you've lost far too much blood... We need to get to a bonfire...

C: You're right... Pinkie! Are the others ok?

(She sat up straight to look over at her new found charge, when she saw the three of them crowded around a small flame, the two who had fought were still asleep.)

Pp: Yeah! Come on over, you two could use a rest too!

C: Well, you heard her. Let's get a move on.

L: Ugh... movement... you lied when you said she hit like a boulder... that was a train moving at full speed...

(The both laughed and groaned. Every muscle ached. They carried each other to the flame Pinkie created and as they got close, they noticed their wounds sealing.)

L: Pinkie... what is this?

Pp: This is a pyromancy known as warmth. It's the only non-offensive one I have, but it's also an all inclusive heal! It'll gradually heal a person all the way back to perfect health!

C: Optimistic as usual. It's good to see you, but how did know where we were?

Pp: Well, it all began when I woke up in the shaded woods. That place was crazy! There were people that you could only see the outlines of, and lion people, and giant lizards, and a talking head! I was sooo scared, I didn't know what to do! It was foggy all over and I kept getting lost! I tried to find someone but everyone I met started to attack me. I was cut up really bad, and ran away. Then I saw a light off on the distance! I got closer and then I found a bonfire. It was warm but not burning, but when I touched it, it ignited and all my wounds sealed up! So I decided to explore. I came back to the foggy area, and went a different direction. That's when I heard a voice. It said,"leave me be lass. I'm just a head listening to the silence". I looked around when I spotted something that looked like rust on a pile of rubble I went to pick it up and it started to yell at me. "Don't touch me! I wish to be unmoved" He said. So I started to talk to him. Eventually, he opened up to me and told me about the world. The wars, the king, the land, and finally the curse. He told me that if I traveled south, I would reach a town that acted as a save haven for undead like me. So, I tried to go there but the was a stone lady in the way of the lever. I whee back to ask ny new pal Vengarl about it and he said "grab a branch in the clearing ahead. But find a weapon first. Check that bag o' yours." So I opened the bag on my clothes and there were a pair of glove thingies and another glove, but this one was on fire! He told me that if I used both of the brown things with the metal nubs on them, I could punch my way through anything, but he didn't know what the fire one was. So I went to the clearing past the bonfire, and the lions came at me again. This time, they were in for a surprise! I punched each one until it faded to dust! And after the last one crumbled, there was a branch in his dust. I went back to ask Vengarl if this was the branch and he said it was. I put it under the nose of the stone lady and then she turned into a regular person! She thanked me for freeing her but asked me if I had any spare clothes. All hers were burned up in most places and... Let's just say a lot wasn't covered. I went out to find some stuff when I remembered the lion guys. I caught one asleep and stole his stuff. But after I got his boots he woke up and came after me. I ran with all the clothes until I remembered that the pouch was endless. I put the clothes away, pulled out my fist thingies, and beat him down! I gave Rosabeth the clothes and she said she'd meet me in town below. When I finally did reach the town, I met this other lady in green. She asked me if I was with those other three, but I didn't know what she was talking about. She said, if I run into them, I should give them this! (She pulled out the key to the black Smith's house. Celestia gave Luna a hard stare.) And she told me one of their names, so I thought, Fluttershy? That sounds like one of my friends, so I asked her where you went and she said she saw two of you head to the tower that morning, so I was about to go there when Rosabeth called out to me. She thanked me for the clothes and asked me if I knew anything about pyromancy. I told her I had this burning glove in my bag and she got all excited. I wanted to go, but I couldn't disappoint my new friend, so I let her tell me about it. I learned how to use it and that I had some really powerful pyromancies rolled up in my bag that she'd never seen before. We tested out flame weapon and flame swath. One was an enchantment that you guys saw me use, and the other was... well, I'll show you later. She gave me a warmth scroll and a flame whip scroll for helping her and then I was off! I travels through the tower, beating the ever loving sugar out of the old knights and the guys in the wharf, but just as I got to the dock, you sailed off in the ship! So I put together a dingy out of spare parts, and used my pyromancy to rocket the raft after you! I caught up, but as I was getting close to the island, a big bell sounded! I saw some flashing on one of the roof tops and I rushed to get to the island. When I finally did arrive, I raced to that roof top, but you were already gone! So I checked everywhere, but when I got close to the broken wall, I heard a cranking. Some guy was walking back toward the broken wall. He said, "Are you with those girls? You'd better hurry. Only one of them is capable of handling what's below, but you have an advantage. Let the fire guide you girl. And put that wrap on your head. You'll find your fire burns hotter with it on." So I thanked him, put the wrap on, and continued running. I followed the path and I could feel there was fresh ash everywhere. I hurried in with my fist thingies blazing! I heard the big lady attacking you and recognised your voice! I jumped at the big lady and started to punch until I felt her give in. And now we're here.

C: I'm going to tell you that those "fist thingies" are called caestuses . Then I would ask how you were mimicking the voices of those men but I don't expect an actual answer.

Aj/Fs: Ugh...

Pp: Oh look, they're waking up! Applejack, Fluttershy! Wakey wakey!

Aj: What the... Hold on... yer... Pinkie pie?

Pp: That's me!

Aj: I remember! I remember Fluttershy too! That hit to the head must've jogged ma memories back in ta place!

C: Did they ? What about the other three?

Aj: Uh... most of ma memories? Hehe...

C: Thought so. I guess it takes presence and then some sort of trigger. Fluttershy? Can you hear me?

Fs: Ugh... my head is pounding...

Aj: Fluttershy? Are ya ok? I tried to cover ya, but she just got me un prepared...

Fs: Wait... you said my name! Does that mean?

Aj: Yes. I remember ya.

Fs: Oh I'm so happy! What happened to the woman? And who are yo- never mind. Hi Pinkie. How long have you been here?

(Pinkie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Celestia.)

C: Pinkie has not been here as long as the rest of us, but she's very good at what we do. Now that we're all together, follow me. We're about to teleport.

Pp: Oooh! That sounds fun. How do we do that?

C: Come with me. I'll show you.

-25

C: This way. We'll be back in majula soon!

(They followed Celestia into the basement of the sinner's cell. When they reached the end of the dark staircase, the found a bonfire that looked different from all the others... almost like, it had been there for eons.)

This is a primal bonfire. There are four of them in this land, and each one has been burning since this world originated. This place was likely created to house it then, as new ages rose and fell, the sinner and this bonfire have been ignored. I imagine the area flooded and a prison was built on the island that remained. Last I was here, this area was very, very, different.

L: So, who was that sinner person you're referring to? Is that the woman we fought? Why was she in shackles of she was that powerful?

C: Her shackles were of her own doing. She is the witch of the izalith that tried to recreate the first flame, eons ago. It changed her children and all those who lived in the izalith into monsters and she couldn't live with the unforgivable sin. So, she set it to herself to guard this bonfire until her eternity ended, which just so happened to be today.

Aj: Alright. Makes about as much sense as anythin' else in this place does.

Fs: But you said we're gong to teleport. How does this bonfire relate to that? Um... Celly... ma'am...

C: Just Celly please, you can be informal with me. As for that, the primal bonfires don't actually function like the other bonfires do. Once I've lit it, if we grab the sword in the center, it can transport us back to majula.

Pp: Ooh, Sweet! Then I can go talk to Rosabeth again and tell her about the pyromancy scroll I found!

C: You found a scroll?

Pp: Yeah, but I can't quite get the hang of it. You remember that guy I mentioned? Well, when he passed me, he dropped it, and I asked him if he wanted it back but he said, "don't worry about it girl. You feeble undead need it far more than I do."

C: You and those voices... what is is called?

Pp: Um... Forbidden... Sun?

C: You and I will have a very private session very far away from everyone and everything later about that. You must not mention the name of that scroll to anyone else. Understand?

Pp: Oh... yes ma'am...

C: Good. Now, let's go back to majula.

(She tapped the tip of the broken sword and the fire ignited.)

We're going to have to do this two at a time. Luna, you're up.

L: Why is it I must always be first? Fine. Bring it on. BOOOYAAAHAHA!

(She grabbed the sword and a cloud of ash covered her. When the ash settled, she was gone.)

C: Fluttershy, Applejack.

Fs: Um... maybe... I can go last, you see, you told me to stay with you, and I'd rather not-

Aj: Come on now. It's not gonna hurt ya.

Fs: Oh please no, oh no, oh no...

(Applejack forced Fluttershy too grab the sword with her and then just as Luna did, they vanished.)

C: Now that I have you alone, I'll teach you how to use that spell. I think you'll find you won't want to tell anyone about it after.

Pp: I guess you saw right through me huh? Ok then Celly.

(Pinkie still looked dejected but Celestia comforted her.)

C: Here. Let me see that scroll.

(She handed Celestia the forbidden sun scroll, still not completely over the disappointment of not sharing her new spell with her new friend.)

Now watch.

(Celestia reached into her pouch and took out a glove similar to Pinkie's but, darker in a way. Even though the fire was brighter. She unfolded the pyromancy, read through it like she'd seen it before, and then she spoke.)

FORBIDDEN SUN!

(She snapped her fingers in the glove and moved her hand horizontally until they reached her center. A giant fire ball erupted in front of Celestia, melting the floor around it as it traveled forward, then exploded, warping the stone arch at the end of the sinners cell. Pinkie was in awe. The sheer heat of the spell had melted the stone floor in front of her, and the entrance was no longer there. It was just a giant malformed hole.)

Pp: How did you...? That was AWESOME! Can you teach me how to do that!?

C: Of course, but now do you see why you can't share this spell with anyone?

Pp: Oh yes ma'am! But how did you just... cast it like that?

C: I've been around for a while. Pyromancy is something that one feels, rather than executes. You don't need to be magically inclined or spiritually inclined, but well attuned to the world to use it. You're a very attuned person, and I'm sure with a little training, you'll be able to get this down in no time. Just remember, if you try to teach anyone else to use it, it may backfire and kill them instead.

Pp: Okie doki loki!

C: Good. Let's go meet with the others.

(They traveled back down to the basement with the primal bonfire. They touched the sword and were teleported to majula. Back in majula, the others were sitting around the fire awaiting their arrival.)

Aj: Oh, there ya are. Did she learn it?

C: No, but now she's seen it.

L: Well, now that that's done, where to next?

C: Already itching to move on? Have you gotten antsy Luna?

L: Well, I've heard what Fluttershy's been told, so I'd like to move as quickly as possible.

C: What have you been told Fluttershy?

Fs: Oh you know... the world ending and all... by a giant stone dragon...

C: He's still kicking is he? Nice to know he's still around. Along as he's looking out for my charges. Well. I guess we'll try to move on. I have something to attend to, so I'll be taking Fluttershy and Pinkie with me.

L: And you want us to wait here?

C: No... I want you to scout the woods with Applejack. Be careful. Stick to the walls. You'll not be able to see very far in front of you either.

L: wouldn't it be better to work with Pinkie in this situation? You know the area don't you?

Pp: Yes ma'am I do! That's where my pal Vengarl's head is.

L: His head?

Pp: Yep! He said his body is still out there somewhere trying to kill everything.

L: Ok... anyway, she knows the area. Why are we going instead?

C: I need some personal time with these two. This one needs to learn control, and that one needs to learn team work.

(Fluttershy perked up hearing the sentence, but Pinkie was confused.)

Pp: Team work? But I work with everyone fine.

C: Not what I'm talking about. I'll tell you later.

Fs: So, I get to start using my magic again?

C: It depends. If you can keep it together, then maybe. If not, I'll be holding onto those hex scrolls of yours.

Fs: Oh... ok...

C: Alright. We'll return in three days. If you manage to defeat the area master, then come back. If it proves too strong, report to me and we'll all take care of it, but I trust you'll be fine.

L: Alright then sister. Come Applejack. It's quality time.

Aj: Uh... ok then. After you.

(They split up, Applejack and Luna treading unknown territory while Fluttershy and Pinkie following their mentor, to where ever they're being taken.)

-26

(Luna and Applejack traveled east from the majula bonfire, north of things betwixt and the old fort. They entered a stone room with several wooden doors and a large lever operated stone one.)

Aj: Hmm... somethin' doesn't feel quite right bout this place.

L: Well, being cautious is great and all, but truly gets us nowhere.

Aj: Ya might have a point but, I'm just gonna stand back a little. Just incase.

L: Ok. You know, you and I have never really interacted with each other.

Aj: That could explain why I never forgot about ya. Yer just kinda part of them back ground memories and I just didn't know ya too well ta begin with to lose ya.

L: Then we should get to know one another. To begin, I suggest a rousing game of I spy!

Aj: Really? I can't even see ten feet in front of me, and ya want to play I spy?

L: Oh. Perhaps that was a poor suggestion. What do you suggest?

Aj: Well, when I was meetin' the family way back when, we'd all give our names n' some random fact about ourselves. I guess I'll start. I'm Applejack, n' not havin' ma hat is absolutely botherin' the life out of me.

L: Well, I'm Luna, and I've been free for about a year.

Aj: Free? From what?

L: I thought you said you didn't forget?

Aj: I did. But that doesn't mean I know what yer talkin' bout.

L: But you were there when I was released. Remember? Big scary nightmare moon?

Aj: um... no.

L: Well... that just doesn't add up. If you remember me from before, but not from the beginning, how do you remember me?

Aj: I don't know. I can remember seein' you with Celly all the time, and at the castle. But I don't remember those other three. And I think I know what yer talkin' about. A release of some kind happened about a year ago, but who was involved, and what went on just isn't here.

L: Hmm... that's strange. Here, let me try something...

(Luna started to glow.)

Aj: What the? Is this some kind of spell?

L: Sort of... I'm changing form. Ever since the first incident when I was taken by the nightmare forces, I've been able to take the nightmare state on my own. I believe it had something to do with an ancient dark magic Celestia and I stumbled upon back before I was banished, but I've got this hidden reserve of power, but it can only be accessed in this form, and I have little control over it for more than a half hour. Fluttershy called me out on it when I did it on accident during an earlier fight.

(After she stopped speaking, the aura covered her like a thick mist. The mist settled and she was different. Her hair had changed from blue to black and her irises to that of a snake. Her clothing had all dyed from it's green and browns to a dark purple and the aura faded to black. Looking at her was like watching a void of darkness expand in front of you.)

Aj: What the hell is that?

L: This would be the released form. As far as how it worked back home, my abilities would be increased by multiples, so I imagine that if the ability to transform came with, so did the benefits and negatives. I haven't really tried it out just yet... let's see...

(She raised her bow, which, just like everything else, had adopted a new look. The bow was like it was made of black crystal. All the ornate gold had turned to silver and the string looked like woven stone. She took an arrow, which now matched the bow, and fired at a tree. The release of the shot was similar to the way Celestia was while serious. The sheer speed caused a gust, and once the arrow reached an object, it tore through like a knife through butter. The arrow finally reached a cliff wall and stopped, but not before breaking a large person sized boulder out of it. Luna's aura started to fade, and everything about her gained color once more.)

Aj: I guess it ain't all fer show. And yer sayin' me n' them other gals took ya down?

L: Well... I wouldn't say took me down. I believe it was more of a, put me back in control situation. I'm not dead.

(The trees it had gone through started to cave in on themselves and fell to the ground with a loud crash. Then they heard small twigs snapping from deeper in the fog.)

Aj: But ya might be depending on what's coming after us! Get ready!

(They waited in a defensive position, but as the sound came closer, they couldn't see anything.)

L: Bah! Curse this fog! I can't see... wait... what was that?

(In front of Applejack she saw a small cloud.)

Applejack, about what temperature would you say it is right now?

Aj: Oh... I'd say it's... CLEARLY TOO COLD!

(Applejack caught on immediately, and swung her sickle in front of her, slightly past where the cloud appeared. A large gash appeared, and the blood revealed a man shaped figure. The figure fell to it's knees and faded to dust.)

L: Well. That's one. But I think we have quite a few of these guys on our hand here.

Aj: Fine by me! I'll cut em' all down! Nice hint there by the way.

L: Twas nothing. No wonder she likes you so much. You really are good at this.

Aj: Thank ya kindly.

(They set off after the invisible fog knights, Luna marking each one with an arrow and Applejack finishing the job. Eventually, they ran out of targets and found an unusual ring on the edge of the plateau. They find an exit to the clearing and rested at a bonfire that was clearly where pinkie had been.)

-27

(When they parted from the other two, the personalities of one young girl had swapped with the other. Fluttershy was unusually excited and Pinkie was strangely quiet.)

C: What's wrong Pinkie? You've been rather quiet.

Pp: Oh... is nothing...

Fs: That doesn't sound like nothing.

C: Point made. Come now, you can tell me anything.

Pp: Well... I'm just trying to think of what you could possibly mean by team work. I'm really good with crowds, groups, and even one on one. I just can't figure out what you meant.

C: Ah. Here we are.

Fs: But didn't we already clear this area? Luna and I defeated the dragon rider.

C: That you did. But, you did not clear the area. There is a cathedral on the eastern side of this place and that is where we will find our next area master, but first I want you two to defeat all the old knights here.

Pp: Alright! Yeah, I'm gonna fist em' real good!

C: ... I'm not sure that means... never mind...

Fs: Um... Celly, do I use your magic or... mine?

C: Use mine for the moment. This is more of an exercise for pinkie than you. But as for you pinkie, I don't want you finishing anything off.

Pp: But! I... I was gonna fist em'!

C: ... That phrase, I just can't even... No Pinkie. You can feel exactly when they're about to fall right?

Pp: I didn't tell anyone about that... how did you know?

C: So, as long as you do that, make sure Fluttershy gets the final blow, no matter what.

Pp: But what if she can't? Can I have the kill then?

C: That's where your task comes in. Don't let anything hit Fluttershy, but don't finish anything off either.

Pp: That's no fun! I'm the Fister! I like doing the work!

C: ... Again with the... Ugh... Anyways, trust me. This will be good for you. Any more objections?

Fs: Not from me.

Pp:... No...

C: good. You might not see me, but I'll be watching the whole time. When you reach the cathedral over there, I'll have more instruction.

(Celestia spun and threw something at her feet. A cloud of smoke appeared and when it was gone, so was she.)

Fs: I guess she really didn't want us to know where she was.

Pp: ...

Fs: are you ok? I don't ever remember you being upset like this over anything before.

Pp: I just don't get her angle. I'm great in a group. Right?

(There was a small tremble in Pinkie's voice.)

Fs: Um... well...

Pp: Fluttershy?

Fs: Ok... No. You're not. You always seem to know what's going on, but for the most part you've always been doing something else, completely unfocused, or trying to entertain yourself by entertaining everyone else. I don't think I've ever seen you serious before, and focused is just another thing entirely.

Pp: Really? But I'm always trying to cheer everyone up...

Fs: Yes, and that's great, but not very helpful when we need you. I'm sorry Pinkie, but I think Celly is right.

Pp: Fine! I'll be the best team player you ever partnered with! I'm so ready to fist those old knights, they won't even know what's coming!

Fs: Ok. Let's go.

(Fluttershy lead them through the area until they reached the round room where both paths split. One side was empty, but the other was populated with old knights.)

Pp: Aww yeah! Time to get FISTED!

Fs: Pinkie! Remember what she said? Team work. Why don't you let me lure them in one at a time, then you can fist it all you want until you're ready to let me finish it off.

Pp: Fine. But be ready to shoot! I won't take long.

(Fluttershy got as far from the knights as she possibly could, then fired a bolt at one. The other knight didn't seem to notice and the one that was shot started toward her. He locked on to her, and once she was sure he would follow, she turned and ran inside the round room. The knight entered the room, and Pinkie had already enchanted her caestuses. She jumped on his back and began to pummel his armor until it burned of.)

Pp: Alright! Go for it!

(Fluttershy took her cue and bolted the open back of the old knight. He fell, and faded to dust.)

Fs: Woo! One down!

Pp: Huh. That was... kinda fun... I guess...

Fs: What's wrong? What happened to the element of laughter? You used to be so... optimistic about everything.

Pp: I don't know. It's just... I was all on my own those first two days with no one but a head to talk to. I had no help and all I could do was fight. I guess I just tried to make it so fun that I wouldn't get sad anymore...

Fs: Oh Pinkie. You don't have to do it all by yourself anymore. I know how you feel... sort of... ok, maybe Celly would know better, but that's probably why she's having you do this to begin with. I'm your friend, and you're mine. Let's do this together.

Pp: Ok. But I think I have a better idea on how to get this done. Follow me!

(They ran past the first knight, then the second, and all the others. Soon enough, there were eight old knights following the both of them, and they were about to reach a dead end.)

Fs: Pinkie, what are we doing!?

Pp: Alright, get ready! I'm gonna use that new spell, and hit all of them with it. I don't know just how powerful it is, so I want you to shoot at the same time. That way, you're still getting the final hit in, just simultaneously!

Fs: Pinkie this is crazy!

Pp: No time for argument! Here we go!

(She swapped to her pyromancy hand and began to charge her flame.)

Ready Fluttershy?

Fs: As I'll ever be...

Pp: One, two, THREE! FORBIDDEN SUN!

Fs: Oh please work!

(Pinkie snapped and moved her hand to her center just as Celestia had done, and the giant fire ball launched. Just as the orb released from Pinkie's glove, Fluttershy shot a lightning bolt at it, causing it to grow and move quicker than it normally would. The combined spell connected with one of the knights and exploded, vaporizing each knight that was trailing them.)

Pp: DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT WAS BIGGER THAN THE ONE CELLY USED!

Fs: Wow! I didn't think it would destroy a piece of the platform along with all of those knights. Wait... There were only seven in that blast. Weren't there eight?

(Just as she said that, the last old knight on the platform that connected theirs to the cathedral was behind her.)

Pp: FLUTTERSHY!

(She got between the knight and Fluttershy and the knight brought his sword down on Pinkie's right shoulder and cut straight down to her third rib. Pinkie cringed in pain but didn't falter. She took hold of the sword.)

Hah... You can't escape now...

(Her still gloved hand raised and snapped.)

Flame swath...

(A small fire orb appeared at the knights chest, moved inside the knight, then erupted. The knight was mostly vaporized from the inside out and faded to dust, the sword in Pinkie's shoulder with it. Pinkie fell to her knees, then collapsed on her left. By this point Fluttershy had fallen with pinkie. She couldn't believe that she had really taken the hit like that. She was stunned.)

Fs: Pinkie! Pinkie! Stay with me pinkie, please!

(She was crying now, tears rolling onto the girl that was making a pool of blood around them.)

Wait! I can fix you just hold on!

(She started to reach in her pouch and pulled out a scroll. She laid it on the deep gash, took out her chime and spun it. The bells rang out and the scroll lit up with an odd black light. A dark aura covered Pinkie's body and the bleeding had stopped, but the wound didn't seal. Pinkie coughed up some blood, and regained consciousness.)

Pp: Fluttershy? Are you ok? I... I can't see anything... I feel so cold...

Fs: Pinkie! Just hold on! I'll go find Celly, and she can heal you, just hold on, please...

(As if mention if her name summoned her, Celestia appeared in a cloud of smoke next to Fluttershy. She had her bells out and cast a spell over Pinkie. The wound started to seal, and her breathing returned to normal.)

Fs: Were you here the whole time!? How could you!? She was dying!

C: Calm down Fluttershy, everything is fine now. She's going to be ok. I just wanted to watch you react.

(Pinkie had finished healing and sat up.)

Pp: It's ok Fluttershy. I get it now. She wanted to bond us together again. I'd forgotten my bonds. I finally think I know what happened. I did die in the forest. And I lost my connection to people. I remember now, that even though I escaped the invisible knights, I bled out on my way to the bonfire. When I woke up I thought I had just passed out... But that wasn't it. Vengarl told me that I should use an effigy should I find one. When I first met Rosabeth, she gave me one, saying it would help my "condition". I didn't realize what I looked like until I used it. The dark green dead looking skin I thought was normal returned to the pale flesh I have now. But I learned again. I remember what it feels like to be a friend.

Fs: So that's why you were acting so odd. I'm glad I could help you.

C: See? I don't usually make a move without a plan in mind. And speaking of my plans, I believe it's your turn.

(Fluttershy looked to her left and the drawbridge that was raised earlier was now lowering to meet them.)

-28

Aj: I just don't get it. How in the world did she carve this?

L: Oh, I don't know. I'm just as confused.

(They were staring at a mural in the face of the rock that made up the corridor the bonfire was in. It was a depiction if how they all looked before but as it came to where pinkie would be, it stops, covered in blood.)

Aj: Do ya think she might of forgot she died? There's a lot of dried blood here, and I think it's hers from the story she told us back in the Bastille.

L: Your guess is as good as mine, but I can only assume its a correct one. You died one aswell yes?

Aj: Yeah, but I remember it. I remember what death feels like, but lost a good chunk of memories. Ya know, now that I think about it, she was kinda different. I mean. I got my memories of them two back, and she almost felt... unfriendly? I think that's the word, but y'know. She was... cold.

L: You must forgive me. That's the ring leader of the screaming children the only time I came to visit the six of you, and my feelings of fondness are just not very high.

Aj: Oh right. Yeah... But uh... who was that... purple one? I remember the other two n' our costumes but... those three...

L: rarity, rainbow, and twilight?

Aj: Maybe? Those were the names Celly used. Wait a darn minute. You visited more than once! You were screwin' round with my brother durin' that summer festival!

L: ... Why don't we get a move on... haha... ha...

Aj: Don't think I'm done with you.

L: I'm sure I won't.

(They left the bonfire and headed down the crumbling stone corridor. But as they reached the end, they heard something.)

Aj: hold on. Did ya hear that?

L: the laughing?

Aj: Yeah... I'm gonna go check out out.

(She walked forward until she reached where the corridor met the ground. Then she quickly ran up the path.)

I found out what was laughin'. Cone over here, but run.

L: Alright.

(She ran over to Applejack's position but as she went, for a moment it felt like she was being stung by bees in all directions.)

What in the world was that?

Aj: ya see that jar over on that ledge?

L: Yes... it has a face carved into it right?

Aj: That's what is causin' this ta happen. Shoot it real quick.

L: Ok...

(The arrow broke the jar, and a black haze dissipated in the air from where the jar was.)

Aj: And that's what I thought. When yer near it, it'll envelop ya in that haze and curse ya until ya get too far out of it's range or break it. That way, the haze can't contain itself and disperse.

L: and you figured all of that from the laughing?

Aj: Well, while Celly n' I were... Well, playing in the Bastille, we came across one one in the lower part. She said these were new but that she'd seen something similar a long time ago.

L: Playing? Really?

Aj: Well, I cain't really call it anythin' else. It was a contest until she had me beat the ruin sentinels.

L: hmm... it sounds like you had fun...

Aj: Yeah. But she talked about you the whole time. She really thinks the world of ya.

L: Well that's comforting to know. If only she'd tell me, I wouldn't have any negative visions of her.

Aj: being an older sister ma self, I know how it feels ta not want ta tell. Ya feel like ya need ta say somethin' to em but yer also the one they look up to, so ya have ta keep all yer worries n' concerns ta yer self so ya don't look bad in front of em.

L: I've never heard it like that. I've been with her all my life, and I can't think of many instances where I've seen her... weak. Especially when she knows I'm near.

Aj: It's an image thing. But let's get a move on. Those lion guys are startin' ta notice us.

(They took down each lion warrior with relative ease. They were slow and left their backs exposed, so naturally, being back stabbed was a common motif. They headed into a building on their left, in search of something when they came across an unexpected entity.)

Aj: What in the hell is that?

L: Of all the sane people in this world, why my dear, would you ask me?

Aj: Yeah. That's gonna need ta stop. Anyways, I'm gonna approach him. If he doesn't attack immediately, we should try ta talk to em.

L: Try to talk to him? Are you crazy? That's like, some kind of man scorpion! Do you even know if it can talk?

Aj: Well, when Celly told me about her travels here in the past, she mentioned a spider woman. Not in the fun sense, but an actual spider with a female torso on top. She was a fire keeper but could only be spoken to while wearing a certain ring that the sister wore. Ta be exact, this ring.

(She held up her hand to reveal a small silver chain with a blue gem attached around her index finger.)

L: And I'm sure she gave that to you?

Aj: Actually, I picked it up in majula. Remember when I told ya I was goin' ta the restroom?

L: Oh right, before sister and Pinkie returned. You were gone for a while.

Aj: Well, I looked in one of them houses, n' this cat started talkin' ta me. Her name was Shalquoir and she was sellin' fer souls, and I happened to have quite a few on me, so I bought all her rings. Then she told me the restroom was anywhere I could find so-

L: I believe your point had been made, so I don't believe I need to hear the rest of your story.

Aj: Yer missin' out.

L: Oh for the love of... please, go talk to the monster.

Aj: Fine. Um... hey there mr. Scorpion guy!

Tark: Be gone human. This is no place for the.

Aj: Yeah, yeah, but, I've got a question if ya don't mind answerin'.

Tark: Hmm... thou are not afraid of me?

Aj: To be fair, I've seen a bunch of crazy crap here. The fact that yer talkin' ta me makes ya that much less scary.

Tark: I've taken a liking to you human. I will answer your question.

Aj: Well, ma partner n' I are tryin' ta find the four great ones of this land, do ya know where they are? We've already defeated the sinner if that helps ya.

Tark: Thou art ambitious to say the least. I will tell you what I know but first thou must complete a task for me.

-29


End file.
